Step into Asgard
by Speedygal
Summary: This is not a love story. But, if you want to find one in this story then go right ahead. This is about a girl who gets transported to Asgard and begins an adventure that is big. One question still bugs her from the Thor end credit scene and...she'll meet Loki. Still confused? Then read it.
1. Bifrost portal plus me plus whatever

One moment could change a life. Well...I was sitting there waiting on the bench listening to my MP4 that's playing a really good song called "She's waiting for Superman". I really love this song so much that my mind is making up a...Okay never mind. There is this nagging question in my head, that hadn't left from watching_ Thor._ Why was Loki in the mirror? Why did the dude repeat what he said "Lets take a look"? Perhaps I may never get that question answered...Perhaps I'll just have Jacob the Marvel Fan explain it to me.

I look out the window and there, I see the bus! It's a short,yellow and black bus. So I ran out the second door. I am a bus Monitor which requires me to sit and be a bus monitor; it requires: patience, parenting, knowing what's right and what's wrong. When somebody like me watches a good movie, I watch it all the way through._ Zoom_ was pretty beast! I love that movie. _ Thor._..Eh, I don't find Thor the character appealing to me. Anyway, there was this odd and loud cackling sound that came from the sky. It wasn't supposed to be storming.

So idiotic me looks up at the sky. And boom. I see a tornado like funnel appearing above me. I had stopped just a few feet outside the doors. _Please let this be a space bridge. Please let this be space bridge._As a believer that anything is possible like a flying TARDIS, Digital monsters, pokemon, and oh, gigantic Transformering robots. . . I'm in the best fandom ever. Seriously! Even Spielburg is a Whovian!

"Please be a space bridge." I wish, out loud.

And when I look ahead, I see this gigantic and huge missile like thing from over the field.

"I wish . . " I make lots of wishes; go figure. "That I made Gertium Kerkouski a german...Not Russian." And then this big, gray tunnel thing sucked me in!

I could see smoke and debri move from under my feet.

"Sooo..." I said. "I won't be coming back to Illinois in...a looong time."

Then I look up to see this sphere of colors and other colors tangled in together. It's almost like the end credits to Thor the movie and Stargate SG1 put in together. It's a mix of what people may say or scream 'Cliche'. So that means: No Fan Fiction from me in a while, no Haunting on Malbury Street sequel (Which was going no where, by the way), No City of Faith, No PIAV, no...familiarity.

When I say that I flew through realms, universes, and galaxies. . .That was fantastic.

"WOOHOOOooo!" I shout, holding on my backpack's shoulder straps. My MP4 is in my coat's pocket.

How awesome is this?

This is the extreme form of awesome!

The force sent wind through my hair as my glasses were getting wet. I didn't believe ya can get wet while traveling until now. It was so strange and amazing, but I still had my MP4 on and my earbuds in. I hope that these don't break at all. I really, positively do. I pulled up my coat's hood. The music fits in what's happening right now; currently at the 'Making a wish on a passing car'. And I also hope that I am not going to get into a love triangle. I do hope that this answers the biggest question of the universe, asides to 'Doctor Who?' I miss Eleven.

I closed my eyes, hearing the screeches and howling from different sciency-stuff portal winds.

After awhile, I reopened my eyes to see the cloud like city. Woah.

"This...is...awesome." Then I could feel the force around me increasingly hot and I had my backpack on my back. "Oh slag!"

I held on my MP4 and braced myself for impact.

Nothing happened.

Funny thing is that fate calls upon you in the most strangest forms. So I opened my eyes ...and saw that I was standing on a broken bridge to what initially had been the teleportation building. Great, I am getting more questions than not. It's so...hmm...I can't tell ya how this makes me feel. I'm not a marvel fan. I have not watched the X Men since Professor X had been killed.

"...A mortal?" It was the teleportation keeper, Heimdall, or...Is that right? "How did you get here?"

I turn around, smiling. Ya know, I can't help but be really friendly. Sometimes it can be a pain in the rear end.

"Hai!" I held my soaked, wet hand out. Seesh that portal is wetty!

The tall, golden armored man looks at me.

"I want an answer before I give you a..."

I just had ta interrupt him! It's so...ya know, unresitable.

"Handshake," I said, not letting down my hand. "Now."

Heimdall shook my hand, so then our handshake broke.

"Now answer my question, how did you get here?" He asks.

I shrug.

"I would have been fine going into the world of Gigantic robots," I said, taking out my ear buds.

I press the thin power button to the side of my MP4, hold it up there for 9 seconds I believe and then let it go. The Blue 'coby' sign came up and went away, I wrapped my ear buds around the device then put it into a pocket of my backpack that wasn't torn. Heimdall has this odd look on his face. He didn't get what 'Gigantic robots' meant...what a shame.

"Um... the space bridge thing sucked me in right before a missile struck my school and there's plausibly other missiles too." I said, matter of factly. "Don't pity me. Because whoever in charge of fate just got put me into your hands." I wave my hand. "I have Autism, which is cool, so...Hai."

He has one hand on his staff.

"Space Bridge?" Heimdall repeats,raising a brow at me.

. . I want to get everyone on Asgard familiar with Pop culture...No, no, no IVY! Don't ya fragging do it!

"Perhaps Odin knows what to do with you." Heimdall said.

Yep, because I hope this is...wait...it is before Avengers the 1st movie and Thor 2...Oh frag.


	2. My Backpack contents

Heimdall walks me to the building where Odin presides in, I think that's the right word. I dunno.I looked around my surroundings while walking through Asgard. The buildings look so magnificent. I remember many times that Jacob and Joseph were roleplaying... That Joseph had to repeat a certain phrase, "For Asgaaaaaaaaard!"I ain't joking right here. He had to repeat that when they were roleplaying some kind of war or battle. I understand why he says that, now.

It's such a beautiful...city or planet, whatever works.

"You came here, early." Odin said. He looks exactly like his movie counterpart.

No, not has the eyepatch and white beard. Did the director of the movie get transported to Asgard?. . .

"Um..." I stutter. "Um...Is my realm getting inta world war 3?"

Odin walks down from the throne.

"I've seen your kind develop," Odin said, shaking his head with a small laugh. Odin stops in front of me. He is obviously holding something behind his back. "But that's not a surprise your realm gets into a war."

I roll an eye.

" 're kind of predictable. I don't say 'kinda' anymore because that's a culture..." I get this strange eye from Odin. "Okay...I'm kind of a Whovian." I rub my feet together. "When was I supposed to be here?"'

"You were supposed to be in 4 minutes." He said.

I am a seventeen year old girl and I'm taking this all in. I'm wearing a pink,purple, and white coat with the inside of the warm, big hoody is fluffy-white. I'm wearing blue jeans, nicki shoes, a blue shirt with a light blue short sleeved shirt on top that has a giraffe wearing glasses. I was expected by a god. I was expected by _a god._ And I was _early. _Anyway, Odin made me touch this really sharp blade that ignited sparks. I swear I could feel something tingle inside my sparks were light blue...No wait, they were red! Actually, they were both red and blue with the middle of it white.

"...What kind of sword is-" I touch the Jewel shape object in the handle and the sword transformed into a pistol.

Oooh lalala!

"...LLAAASERRRRR bllllaassssstaaah!" I squeal, grabbing the pistol by my two hands. "This is the most awesomest thing in fangirl history!"-Well in my history; besides being betrayed a lot, accomplishing things, and getting a job-"EVER!"

I look towards Odin.

"...Wait." I actually think about this situation a little clearly. "Why did ya give me this?"

I tilt my head.

Odin has this small smile.

"What it cannot provide in hand to hand combat, it makes up for it in firing." Odin tells me as he left out the good stuff.

Seriously, why do the good guy's wise guy have to leave all the good and helpful information out? I mean, come on could it get any better than this?If I knew what I was supposed to be doing then I could be willy-nilly right now. Other than that really bugging, hard question...I should have wished harder that portal to be a space bridge. I should have done it harder!

"So?"  
"I want you to meet my son."

I don't like Thor, the dude ya know. He doesn't appeal to me. So Odin had this dude, who reminded me of the scientist guy from 'Spy Kids The Land of Dreams', bring me to a room where Thor was training with...that alien-like woman who's got this unique forehead and nasal thing. I put the pistol in my backpack for safety (One would call it a bookbag, but whatever) Oh yes, I've used Anatomy terms in my Fan Fictions so I know the cervical is my neck! Nasal is...tap your nose. If ya happy and ya know it, tap ya nose!

"What's your name again?" The man, who I don't know his name what so ever, asks.

I pucker.

"Yours?" I ask.

"Fandral." He said. "Now tell me yours."

He's not Irish,for ya information.

"Ivy Bell." I said, as Thor slid across the floor on some pretty neat shoes. "Who's she?"

"Sif." Fandral said.

"I know someone named Sif on Ben 10 Fan Fic-..Nevermind." I started to tell him.

But then I remembered what I promised myself. I would not tell about a site that may be down because of World War 3 that's probably obliterated the entire Northen United States. Or pretty much everywhere. Wait I'm wrong about the nasal-forehead thingy for Sif, scratch it off! Fandral called out to Thor, pretty much ending the training session. Sif had something else to attend to...but man, she has curly hair as Bella Swan from Twilight, If ya seen some promotional posters for Twilight then ya may know what exactly I'm talking about.

"Fandral, how did a mortal get to Asgard?"

Fandral gestures to me.

"The Bifrost got me early." I shrug. "Despite it being broken and all. I honestly do not know why it brought me here."

"Early?..." Fandral and Thor said at once, sharing a odd glance.

I shrug, again.

"Yeeeep!" I said. "And ya pretty much stuck with me! The place I inhabit...in the certain realm I lived in is um...probably gone, wiped off the face of the Earth, oh yeah, because of missles."

"What's inside that bag?" Thor asks.

I sat down on the floor; then unzipped my packpack, taking out my agenda...my notebook...my hat...My pencil bag...My calculator...My black bag...My Pistol...and that was about it. Oh wait I also have this sketch pad and this small book to write how the morning/afternoon went. I unzipped the first top of my backpack, took out two pairs of gloves...One pink and one unzipped the second top of the bookbag, took out a bag of pens, took a blue pen out and unzipped the last pocket. I took out my package of markers.

"This is all I have." I said, in a low voice.

And that is quite literal.

"But that also means," I grin. "You will be pelted by questions. So...many...questions!"

Fandral and Sif laugh while Thor is trying to understand what I was saying. I guess that this is going really slow because Thor is acting like an idiot right now. He's been on Earth, why does he act like an idiot? Could someone come and give me an answer? Well...I can tell this is gonna become one, epic and long adventure full with twists and turns. Also that I am going to love this!


	3. Joy, the God of Pranks

I'm not buying into what Fandral's been telling me about Loki being 'dead'. Ever since I came, it's been...so strange to be in a fictional setting. I never pictured myself walking among gods. Gods who were legends and myth at once, even on Earth. Some people don't know about Norse Gods. Gods I say! I met Frigga, who I asked to teach me some moves (which she accepted, very fast). Turns out ya can use yer elbow to do some quick, efficient punching.

Because, hey I watched the end credit scene to Thor. And Loki is not dead, but, I prefer not giving out spoilers. I only tell Fandral that "I got a gut feeling." Also to give ya a really good...idea what my words mean: Ya means you. Yer means your. I learned this researching Irish accents and asked people if my voice sounded like it had an accent.

"Won god-dog won!" I shout, wooting for Spike the Dog.

Sif and I had been arguring what dog is the fastest at racing; Spike and Cyle.

"He hasn't won, yet." Sif said.

We were sitting on bridge.

"...I said run,not won." I said, with a laugh slapping my knee.. I look at her in a funny way. "Ya really funny, ya know that?"

Sif and I have this slowly developing friendship.

"No, you are a strange one." Sif said, truthfully.

"I'm the crazy chick." I said, as Spike fell into a swamp. He jumps right out (He's bouncy,and really energetic) the dirty swamp. This swamp is not really what people on earth can picture, it's pretty much different. Just imagine... "And a _legend_ in some fandoms..."

I made two seasons in one month for a Fanon series called Cassie 12: Original it up for yerself on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. I also did things people would be scared of doing but I kept my cool and went head on straight into it like a three-horn. I guess ya should have seen _The Land Before Time_ to understand what I am saying...right? So a few days I was there was like a enchanted and immortal vacation resort where attack is almost like myth. Well, not everyone is invisible.

So one day...I woke up...feeling a bit different.

I trudged to the mirror.

Lo and behold, I saw a different woman in my place.

"What dah-" I took a step back and so did she.

Oh scrap, it's me.

"...I look like a freaking Victorian model!"

I couldn't believe it; I had new and different qualities about myself; like three dark markings under my eyes. I still had the bangs that was swifting to the sid, except: my hair is longer and it's also 's also really, really shiny. I don't look so stocky anymore (Hance the Victorian Model comparison).My eyes are still hazel. Could there be a chance my fingernails might be long?

I look down to my fingernails.

Phew, they are still relatively the same size.

I look at my teeth;Woah, my teeth are really, perfectly white. No damage, not one cavity or a missing tooth. I use to have a cavity in my front tooth but it was above from eyesight, all I had to do was pull up my lip and lala ya can see it! The first 24 hours it hurt bad, and well...I did something Eleven had done at Lake Silenco; I faced my fear using the toothbrush. And brushed really, really hard. I don't have a tail: that's a good thing.

Or maybe, looking like a unique feline individual with a monkey tail wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

Fandral is trying not to laugh. Thor and he _were_ having the luxury to relax and sit around, while the kingdom was safe and sound (At the moment). Until I had came in, they were having a conversation that I do not understand. Frigga is still...sad over the loss of Loki, she didn't need to admit It. I just knew it by her silence lately. Anyway, I came in to the lounge room in Asgardian clothing that a woman in this realm would wear. Sif had helped me pick out appropite Asgardian clothing.

"Who...?" Thor asks, raising a eyebrow.

"Don't act 'I don't know ya' on me, Mr-I-break-cofffee-cups." I said, shooting a warning glare to Thor. Ya know that's the right words to make a god become more aware._ Note to self: do this often._

Thor's jaw drops.

Fandral laughs, and laughs.

" .out." I said, pointing a finger at him."And see where it gets ya from not telling."

"...Ivy..." Fandral said, after he got some air. "Who gave you that blade?"

"Odin." I said.

Thor and Fandral are both smiling.

"Guys, ya creeping me out!" I said.

Thor shook his head.

"You are not mortal." Thor said,looking up to me. "You are _im_-mortal."

Wait what. Did he just really say that?

"...Liieeeee."

"My Dad might be confusing to understand..." Thor said. "But you, he gave you a god weapon, and that...it chose you as it's wielder." He points at the pistol I have in my thigh's holster. "When you first touched it; it awakened the potenintal, the strength, and inplanted what we call 'Asgardian' powers inside of you.." Thor stops in midsentence. "No, hold up, that's what Fandral likes to say."

Fandral is rubbing his chin, looking so smug.

"...So I was choosen?" I said, still in some shock.

Thor shrugs.

"As your kind says; basically." Thor tells me.

I let it sink in...let it sink in...wait for it...let it sink in...

"I'm a god?" I repeated,and then pace back and forth.

"Yes." Thor and Fandral repeat at once.

"This..is..insane." I slid fingers through my tangled hair almost like it's a mop, when really it is not. I just have really thick, dark brown hair. Mom used the brush on it so much that I cut it myself! And boy I was proud of it,because I wouldn't be standing there as she combed it (Which hurt, to be honest).

Thor and Fandral wanted to see what kind of Powers I had, so they did a series of tests on me; try to control water ended up a fail, trying to shoot an arrow ended up worse (I didn't hit the apple), I couldn't use a hammer without hitting my own foot (Later turned out I was better at shooting and hand to hand combat using a blade), and best of all I was able to not smile when telling a lie. Fandral was wiping off tears by the time we were about to get on the lying game.

"Do you know what a norse god is?" Thor asks.

Uh no.

"Yes." I lied.

Since when did I get degree in lying?

"Do you know about Loki?"

Okay, this should be very easy!

"Um, nope."

...Ivy, since when do you lie? Oh wait. I just got the best, fantastic prank ever idea in mah head!

"Do you know how to fire a pistol?"

Um. no I don't.

"Yes, I do." I said, being full confident.

I wasn't even smiling at this point!Do ya know how big that is? I don't have ta smile when lying anymore! Guess who forgives fate? Yes, it is...no other than...me!

"And by the way; you left some cofee behind on the counter, and, ya spilled it." I said, tapping on my legs. I watch Thor's eyes become wider and wider. I could picture the scene, forcing the cup to fall right over from the counter, let a bannanna peel fall off from an arm chair, and somehow..I was seeing this. I can't believe it's...crazzzzy.

But still, this is priceless.

"Plus, you dropped that bananna peel." I add. "And guess who's gonna slip on it."

Through an eagle eye's view, I could see some-one heading towards the lounging room.

"...I'll be right back." Thor said, followed by him leaving like a small-fast bird.

I assume that being on Earth has changed Thor for the better, so, he cares about the little things more than ever, I think. I may be wrong. But that's just my take on his change since arriving to Earth and then leaving it. Also that he left behind Jane, a woman who is like the entire scooby doo gang put together, and fell in love with. He was, at first, a jerk and a really spoiled god. Thor still does not appeal to me. No way hoozay!

"Are you sure about not knowing Loki?" Fandral asks, wiping off tears from his eyes.

I look at him, slightly confused what he means.

"I mean, come on." Fandral said, and then he begins to point out things I did not consider. "You did a classic trick on him." Good point, heroic guy with knowledge on girls. "Loki would have called you on it and..." He pauses, thinking back on Loki (Probably since he's known him for awhile). "Then would proceed telling you how to do a better one on Thor."

Fandral shook his head.

But seriously? What does fate see in me to become a... I don't want to say it. I don't want to say it. I don't want to say that 'The universe is making a replacement' for something that is not lost. The universe knows the lost object is not lost, but still out there. Sometimes, fate can decide on one moment to pick up a human. to become extraordinary. But still, the universe is being a big idiot.

"Thor falls for it all the time...But." He shook his index finger. "But, that...was good, actually."

I laugh.

"I do know about him," I admit. _Yeah that's Loki for ya...I think._ I'm unsure about most things on Asgard and...everything. "But the Norse god things...Nope." I shook my head, as well as my hands in different directions (I am sitting in a chair, for your information). "I have no idea whatsoever I'm getting into."

I shrug, leaning the chair back on the wall and lowered my arms.

"And the thing is...Don't tell Thor, but I did make that mess using whateverpowers I got."

* * *

Later that day, Odin summoned me to have a little chit-chat.

"Do you have a name preference?" Odin asks, in the middle of our conversation.

I look at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um...Call me Speedy," I tell him, in the most calm and stoic voice (That I could ever muster). Man, that was hard to do! I wonder how my characters ever felt doing that when it was necessary...Oh wait, I never did write what they felt when they did stoic talking. "I do lots of things...very fast."

Odin shook his head, witha slight laugh that most people don't expect to hear from him...usually.

"Not by your Midgardian name." Odin said.

"Midgardian?"

"It's where your kind lives; Midgard." and then he processed to make it astonishingly clear what question he's asking. He waves his fingers in a circle. "I mean, your Asgardian name..."

Oh boy.

"Joy." I said, with my hands behind my back.

In Pokemon there's practically a lot of woman named Joy, I mean it. Oh and there was this Silent in Doctor Who that killed a woman named Joy on _the Impossible Astronaut_ episode.I have a good sense of humor at least in my view. Also that Joy represents happiness and satisfaction.

"Joy, the god of Pranks?" He asks.

Snap, he figured out I pranked Thor. Grrr...Wait a second!

He just said 'Pranks'.

"Yes." I said, almost realizing at that exact time there's something wrong.

I wasn't expecting this...nor did I want this...


	4. I dare you

_It was only a Mr-I-am-Wise-and-know-everything's-purpose could tell me why the dah heck I'm a Asgardian. And why some Asgardians are mistaking me for a Midgardian. Okay here what was happening; I was sitting right across a middle aged Korean Woman. I was drinking a soda through a straw apparently comfortable with this stranger. Some reason this person wasn't a stranger to this dream-me. She was...so familiar (Just...by the way she spoke)._

_ "Why does a mortal like you follow me?" She asks, in a straight forward skeptic kind of way._

_ I rub my forehead._

_ "I am not..Nevermind." I shook my head. "I wasn't even following ya."_

_"Oh yes," She said, more sternly than I had ever seen a person. "Your voice is completely flawed; why do you say 'ya' and not 'you'? It's completely obvious you are following me, little mortal." Oh well, I was following him-her? "You are a grown mortal; what kind of realm makes you sound so ridiculous?"_

_Strangely, I was calm._

_"A..." I start to say, but then catch my wording. "America."_

_The Korean Woman's eyes could have melted me into bits or into a puddle; She was actually really harsh and skeptical.._

_"That's not the right answer."_

_ I could have gone into a laughing fit if I hadn't been in a solid body, at the moment._

_ "No, it isn't ." I said, playing with my fingers. I look up from them to this strange, but yet familiar middle aged Korean. "I have something up with my tongue rolling. I just ain't...perfect, ya know. You can pretend that I'mma a weak, wannabe, and really not-so-smart with accents kind of girl if ya don't like how I speak, otherwise, I can walk out yer life..."_

_ She puts her arms on the table. Her voice didn't sound like a 'woman' voice, but a man's a second I could have swore her eyes were not raven dark but a green lagoon kind of color. Ya know the kind that has green with a light touch of gray and blue to it._

_ So Asgardians are...able to do impossible things._

_Her eyes searched me (Sort of)._

_"You are lying." She said, in the kind of voice a very-harsh-yet broken kind of individual would I knew anyone else to compare her to, then I would really do some comparing. But sadly I don't know anyone harsh as her. "I don't like your voice."_

_ I slightly smile; she speaks like an Asgardian. _

_ A couple goes by us, looking at me and the Korean Woman._

_ "...Matthew, stop staring." The young woman said, giving him an elbow punch. "It's rude."_

_"Rude as in...you taking me to see Mean Girls?" Matthew replied, as they sat down at a table. "I'm not saying it's a bad movie..."_

_ This is strange; but to everyone else we were speaking in Korean, but, my eyes were seeing through that. She and I were having this odd conversation. Nobody is able to hear it. Except for a nosy god up there in Asgard like Heimdall. Or Odin, such as Thor and (believe it or not) Fandral. Where was I getting these thoughts?..._

_ "I'mma be leaving." I said, picking up my drink and my dark, themed jacket from the seat. "And I don't lie about-" I caught myself in mid sentence. Did I really want to tell about something to a god? No. I didn't want to shake the entire future, foundation of what is meant to come. "Being an Asgardian."_

_ I stick my tongue out at her, or him._

_ The Korean woman grunts, leaning back in the chair._

_ "You are..." She starts to say something, but I cut her off._

_ I drink from the straw._

_ "Com-pli-cated." I said, pronouncing the words in a different kind of way. Just like the song 'Complicated', that is really, really good. I took the straw out from my mouth. "I told ya once and I'll tell ya twice; I wasn't sent by anyone," I lightly tap a finger on my lips. "Lok."_

* * *

I felt deeply connected to this space turtle that looks like a whale with turtle qualities. Okay...okay okay,Hogun (The quiet dude), dared me to ride a space turtle. Well..How did that happen? One moment I'm talking about a dream and then to an impossible creature. What does 'lok' mean? Maybe I'll understand Okay; It's not usual to be in 's definitely strange, crazy, and odd. Today people may get pranked. So it's not a-

"A-space what?" I repeat, startled by Hogun's request.

Hogun taps on the table.

"Space Turtle." He repeats.

It sounds too good to be true.

"Ya must be pulling my leg." I said, chewing a bite from roasted chicken.

He didn't shake his head nor did he laugh; I gulped down a bite from what-ever-the-heck I'm eating.

"I'm not joking." Hogun said, and then he takes a drink from his cup. He wipes off some kind of liquid from the corner of his mouth. "I dare you to ride a Space Turtle for an hour."

If I had known what a space turtle was, maybe it wouldn't be so scary.


	5. Space Turtle

Hogun is guiding me where the Space Turtle usually lives (_Usually_ is the keyword); He didn't want to bring anyone in to this. Heck, this destination is so not ideal for hunting! If a skilled and trained professional ninja-sniper was going through a mountain environment, he would be on his toes twenty-four-seven. He wouldn't ever have his guard down. He wouldn't last getting to his target. A gigantic bird-like dinosaur creature swoops overhead.

We duck as the creature swoops over us.

_-wwbuurruruur_

I couldn't believe my very eyes.

"W...Woah." I rub my eyes, while straightening from ducking. "..Still there.,, eh, ain't a dream at least."

I had seen a myth. I had seen the impossible which is becoming quite common.

"Don't be too loud." Hogun said.

We went to Jotunieum through a short cut.

"I ain't zhe one being loud." I said, mocking him in a German accent.

"...Where are you picking up all these accents?" Hogun asks.

We were climbing up a mountain. Why are we doing this? Okay there's a big ol' cave right over this mountain. Hogun told me this creature flew over during the battle that broke a fragile truce. He also said it is so big that a dragon-lion can go right in! Don't fret because I made that name up, there isn't a creature that's a mix of a lion and a dragon. Ya can cool yer jets. Boy, this is cooold! I knew that I should'a brought my coat.

"I didn't pick it up," I argue back,struggling not to look down. "I developed a habit where I talked while I was writing." So this means I say whatever my characters say/whatever I'm writing; Out loud. when I typed and said_ "He did..."_; My Cousin Natalie, she asked me _"He did-what?"_

Yeah...That's what ya get from writing one character who's got an accent, writing them for a week or just for a few lines in a day; the mark is left in ya be really and truthfully accurate; it's fun to write Blitzwing, the Decepticon with three personalities. For example; Whenever I hear "Going out the building" inside my mind...I say it as "Going out zhe buiiilldiiinng!" For some weird reason.

"Who did you recently write with a..." Hogun starts to ask.

"German accent." I finished for him. "And I wrote Blizwing last year."

"...Then what about the 'ya' thing?" Hogun asks.

"Oh that." I roll my tongue. "I've been writing as Allen Francis Doyle; He's Irish." I climb up a bit more on the mountain. "He's more awesome than the Ponds, Clara, and oh, Mufasa." I didn't need to see if he was confused or not, "Mufasa is Simba's dad from _The Lion King_."

And then we (Hogan and I) had a conversation about the broken bridge.

"Despite there being a broken bridge, we can get over it." Hogun said, pretty ethuastic in a way.

I really ain't sure if Hogun's supposed to be like this, so,meh.

"And ya can't fix a habit when it ain't broken." I add.

"Since when did I say your habit is broken?" Hogun asks.

I rub my forehead.

"Hogun,that was sarcasm," I shook my head, as my left hand is feeling a free space on the rocks rough-climber structure. Also, he looks 100% like his movie counterpart from _Thor_. "This is really disappointing."

The conversation continued for a good thirty minutes.

We came to the ' and behold there is a marvelous view that's like Utah Mountains and the himilyah's combined! The stretch, the curves, and edges are like a giant had sculptured them. Well, when ya think about it...Giants probably did sculpt make this mountain. I rub my hands together as a chilly wind flew by. There are some wavy fog in the lower part of this mountain. Its really remarkable to see a marvelous sight in a cold, freezing realm.

"Next," Hogun drags a big, flat rock right at a playground-like slide edge. "We slide down."

Reminds me of a scene from National Lampoons Christmas Vacation; that scene was hilarious!

"This is preposterous." I said, getting a rock. If I had been 13 then I would have slid down the thing without thinking this clearly; but as a 17 year old, that requires some-thinking.

The flat rock is large enough for him to sit on.

"See you down there." Hogun said, sitting down on the rock.

Hogun pushes the rock away from the not-so-flat surface of the ground; then it zips him down the mountain.

"Don't ya look down, Ivs." I tell myself, and then look down to see my rock is way too small. I look up towards the sky just for a moment. "Sweet-fudging. . ."

I pull a different rock from a pile as a strong wind pulls against me.

"Wind, staph!" I said to an in-animated force of nature.

Looking over the rolling, playground-slide structure made me more scared than ever. I wonder how the main character in Avatar manage to fly and the guy who gained a flying dinosaurs trust in _Dinotopia_._ Dinotopia_ is the...the movie version of the Bermuda triangle plus Atlantis only with dinosaurs living with humans. _Yer going down. . ._

The wind hits me square in the back.

"heeey!" I squeak, falling flat on the not-so-big square rock.

The square rock (Propelled by my unexpected landing) zipped down the mountain in zig-zag and snake-like motion; Exception is that I'm not going down the straight smooth foggy-ocean like clouds were coming closer and closer. At least the height anxiety I reach my arms out, waving them while going by these high ridged surfaces of the mountain. Should I put my hands on the surface?

No Ivs, Nooo! That'll burn your hands!

Woah the adrenaline is going through my veins. . .That's way coool.

"WOOAAAHH!" I squeak

I whip past Hogun.

"I thought you were scared of heights?" Hogun said, rather than shouting it.

"The wind pushed meee," I shout back, as the fog is getting closer and closer. Seesh if a paranoid man was going skating down here...he wouldn't last. I hope that death won't follow because then this will be pointless coming here and end up accidentally dying. "Seriooouuuuusssssly!"

I slapped myself while covering my eyes (Which pressed my glasses on my eyes), yo-wtch!

"Joy," Hogun's voice sounds far away. "Whatever you do; don't scream."

Say what again...I dind't understand that question

"Scream for icecream?" I turn my head and slowly take my hands off my glasses. Glasses are _cool._

I uncovered my eyes, hearing Hogun yell something when next I went into a blanket of darkness. Or...so to speak.

* * *

There was this strange, odd whale-like sound. It sounded just like the long neck dinosaurs from _Jurassic Park_, the first movie in the franchise that I have loved and will love until death. It went like this: _Hu-uuuaauuua._It went something like that, can't be sure. I open my eyes. It wasn't too late as water hit my face. I took a step back a little startled by this sudden force. My boots were so slippery that they sent me flying down. . .Apparently I am still going through darkness.

"Wooaaaaaaah!" I yell.

I look back seeing sheds of light disappearing behind me.

This is really, really scary!

Finally after what seemed to be thirty-two minutes. . . I came to a stop.

"Phew." I sigh, taking a deserved relax breath.

I feel something nudge my shoulder.

". . .Hogun, stop it." I said, getting up. I dunno why I just assumed that. . .seriously. . . don't.

I look up and see a gigantic space whale that strongly has turtle physical features.

Oh. . . well. . .Ivs. . .

You are soo cute!" I cooe the Space Turtle.

I put my right hand on its' scaley, slipperly forehead.

_Hu-aaaaah._

"It's okay." I rub my hand in circles. I slowly put my head on the creature while rubbing my hand on it still. Dang. . .this Space Turtle feels so soft and warm. Scratch it off; it feels so perfect to sleep on! Heck, I could possibly just fall asleep doing this. "It's okay, cutey."

It can be defined to be impossible, but. . . I spoke with a space turtle.

"Oooohh." I catch a quick glance to what had been my entrance into this cave. "Hmm. . . This sounds prank worthy. . ." What he is suggesting sounds far more brilliant than an idea ever told. Except for the spoon scene from The Adventures of Huckaberry Finn; that made me laugh way too hard.

If there was a camera in here recording this conversation, then I'm pretty sure my eyes may have flashed.

Through an eagle's eye view there is Hogun surrounded by these blue men-they look like what Loki appeared when he touched that blue thingy in _Thor_.

"You should not be here." A rough, rude sounding individual told Hogun.

Hogun has a grip on his sword.

"I'm just waiting."

The leading, rough sounding dude growls.

"Uh huh. . .Oh yes!" I said, with a grin; and then tell the creature we have a change of plans.

I climb up on the Space Turtle's forehead and grab one of the poking out scales on his head.

"Let's fly!" I shout.

The Space Turtle leaps through the rock sending tumbling material right behind us going layer and layer of mountain.** R-r-rururmble** the ground goes like a volcano is erupting when really it isn't. Jeez. . .This makes me wonder if space turtles have extremely hard scales. Wait, I'm clinging on to a big scale right here! I love discovering new realms; they are so unexpected.

_It's prankin' time! _

From an outside perspective of this situation it can be thoroughly declared as a no-brainer. Well . . . I think. Through an eagle's eye most people can see that Hogun is surrounded. One of the strange individuals takes a step forward only to be sent flying back. This individual screamed like a little girl! Yes, he screamed like slagging Sentinel-Jerk-knight-prime! He. . . screams like a girl.

"What was that?" The leading, rough leader of the group demands.

Hogun taps on the floor.

"It starts with a 'J'." Hogun hints at my name.

"Jump?"

One of them were then flipped over by a big moving mount.

"Joke?"

I use my prank skills; to make what-ever mechnical pen that the scrawny and not-so-smart blue dude had in his pocket _exploded all over him._

"Jack?"

The scrawny dude is covered in black ink.

"MY FACE!" The Scrawny one screams, as he covers his face .

The Scrawny one ran towards Hogun.

Hogun immediately dispatched him using his sword by slicing the scrawny one in half-woah that is epic-leading two body parts separate from each other (and beside Hogun's feet for that matter). This makes believe I have the most awesome view in the entire galaxy, or that I have a gift. A strange, but. . . unusual gift.

"Where is Loki?" The rough sounding dude demands an answer.

The rough and older leader takes a step forward. His boots look as though they are made from leather, he has a scar trailing down his chest, His forehead is so formidable it was different than Loki's. His ears are a bit pointy, he has sall horns right beside his ears where a side burn should be. He has a beard that's not really complete. And last; he looks like a well trained warrior bred for combat.

Man, this rough leader looks like he has a bunch of years on his back.

"He's dead." Hogun said. He spoke this in a way that didn't seem too nice. It was strict,It was mean,i t ways solemn all at once.

The one who had taken a step forwad then whips out a strange kind of malice based weapon.

"Only Loki would do this," The leader declares. "To insult my intelligence is a crime!"

"Of course; Corike." Hogun takes out two swords. . .

* * *

The other Asgardians laugh, even-. . .Okay scratch that out about Fandral being a red head; he's got dirt-blonde hair. There was this one scene in Thor where he looks like he has red hair! I swear by my life that I didn''t bother to look at Fandral with a different perspective. I want everyone to remember that ya must not stereotype Irish people before ya get a knuckle to the nose.

"More like The God of Animal Communication." Fandral jokingly said.

Hogun had been admiring his new weapon that he stole off Corike's unconscious body.

I roll an eye.

"Bursting out from the ground, did that really happen?" Thor asks, in true disbelief.

Hogun nods.

I looked so awesome doing that! But. . . seeing Sif and Thor get squirt at by the Space Turtle was the best thing ever! . . . this was after the fact when we returned from Johuntieum. Odin had warned me not go to back since it might not a wise choice as their truce is no longer on good terms, since when has it? Jeeez. Anyway, Odin had made it clear that as long the bridge is under construction: I ain't leaving.

He basically grounded me.

"She's the only Asgardian who gets her hands dirty by being clumsy." Sif comments.

"Thanks." I said.

Thor just looks at me in complete shock,.

"I am clumsy," I admit. "And ya know, dat's a really good trait." I see different comments for different ways as they are, sometimes if they are meant to be an insult then I take it as a compliment by accident. I wave a finger. "Because. . . I can do better pranks being clumsy!"

And that a frost giant thought I was a Loki. . . that is awful.

And that everyone thinks he's dead.

I really hate this fate thingy, again.


	6. Way before Asgard

There was this yellow, small dog that wanted attention. He continuously kept barking at me when I did not pet him.

"What's his name?" I ask Erik's mom, as I stood by the white door hooked to the side of the bus.

Erik is a kid who's in a wheelchair; he cannot walk. So isn't that obvious?

"Loki." She said, her arms folded.

Loki is still barking at me. So, being me and all, I had to lower myself and pet him.

I was pressing the button down for the wheelchair lift. Did she just say Loki? Or was she saying 'Low kie', 'Lokey','low key', or 'Lucky'? Loki is a character I am not 100% know-all-about' to me he's this shady and dark dressed dude that is related to this guy who's got a hammer. Most fans on Tumblr compare his story to Elsa's in Frozen (in a gif) and they all say he's the villain that everyone would love. He's this character I am quite not familiar to.

He sounds like the jealous brother who hadn't been loved by everyone.

Plus, I do know that Thor knows Loki better than anyone.

"Loki?" I repeat.

"Yes, Loki." She said, with much casual-ness.

Loki, the chuchua (Or however ya spell it) terrier, just wanted to be petted.

Like. . . Loki the character, who most fans believe they to have figure out, just wanted to be loved.

"Heeey Loki!" I pet the dog on his back while pressing that mobile dark device that lowers the wheelchair lift. "Who's so cutee?"

Loki the dog was now sitting on the ground on all fours.

"You are!" I cooe.

After dropping off Erik, folding the lift, and closing the door. . . Loki (The yellow dog) resumes barking at me as though he is demanding me to pet him. He just wanted to be petted; he is so needy. One time he jumped up and brushed past my pant leg like this cat that missed my boot when I lifted it up.

This happened in 2013, way before I ever watched Thor. . .

One year later;My entire perspective on Loki would change. . .


	7. Lasah Blastah

One of these days I am going to get outta here and get ungrounded, either way. One of them may come first before the other but to me this is the most directly accurate fact. What if the world never existed with extremists out there who say, "Love is limited"? Well, Earth would be in a fine and dandy economy. Love is not really limited. Marriage isn't just between a man and a woman; it's between those _who are in love._

Doesn't matter their race, gender, or color.

Or where they may come from: let it be realms, planets, and universes.

Anyway; back to the story in hand; Odin and I were having this conversation about Asgard. The history is rich and interesting like Atlantis. Frigga and everyone else was busy doing far I've heard they are preparing a party, or, getting a skunk and a horse with a water-hose to do something really fishy.I can't decide if that is realistic.

"Joy," Odin starts saying. "Do you know. . ."

"How many fingers I have, yep." I sarcastically said.

Odin rubs his forehead.

"No." Odin shook his head, briefly sliding his hand down the spear-staff like , sometimes he starts our conversations with 'Did you know. . .' or 'Joy, that isn't. . .'. Sometimes I get the urge to interrupt him when he says that. "Do you have a name for your blade?"

I raise eyebrows at this odd question.

" I don't understand how weapons can have names." I said.

"Since the beginning of time;" Odin continues. To be honest, Odin sounds as though he's making a Mufasa speech. . . If ya get what I am saying, that is. "There's been weapons given names," He looks down towards his weapon. "Especially when they carry great power . . ."

"Comes with great responsibility." I finish for him. "Spider man, 1st movie," I do a air pump. "Peter Parker's grand-father made that awesome quote."

Odin didn't seem to bother asking what I meant.

Nor did he seem interested about Peter Parker's story.

"The default name is 'blade'," Odin explains to me. "But its small enough to a knife."

Yet it's got the definite structure of a sword, go figure.

". . . Uh. . .How do I name it?" I ask.

Thor and his friends were in a battle in some other realm I am not familiar to; war had broken out from Loki's unpreceded action that lead to the destruction of the Bifrost. It's almost as though that chaos chose to erupt right then and were using a different conventional way of getting to realms with Heimdall. Fandral wouldn't tell me at all how they were going from realm to realm. Everyone in Asgard knows I cannot leave until the Bifrost is rebuilt.

And so Odin says, "I want you to meet a good friend of mine. . ."

* * *

An Asgardian volunteered to help me.

This Asgardian has a really strange name. That name is no other than. . . Duetei. See what I am saying? His name sounds like 'due today' and 'do tell'. He does look nice for his age. Anyway Duetei brought me to a location that involves some concrete blocks, a field that looks right for a Pokémon battle to take place at, no walls were around the area, and there were some stairs that were very wibbly wobbly shaped. I admit. . . I did look down the stairs. So it was to Duetei's horror that he had to bring me down.

". . .Do you not eat chicken?" Duetei asks, as he puts me down.

Duetei is. . . really strong.

And he does not make sense to me.

"I'm a very picky eater." I said. "I'm so light that you. . .Wait. . . I'm not light."

I recall a friend trying to pick me up and was unable to do so. I may look small but I'm not an easy person to pick up. . . wait, maybe that's changed. . . Since I kind of living in a brand new body since taking the pistol. No just cross that out because I've become a completely different person! Not a mortal anymore, ya see . . Now as a Asgardian.

Hopefully no one refers to me as a 'Mortal'.

"How tall do I look?" I ask.

Duetei raises his barely missing eyebrows.

"Height." I repeat. "Five foot, six-. ." Duetei's face easily changes to a clueless one. I rub my forehead, and decide to ask in the comparing kind of way. "Do I look tall as Sif or Frigga?"

"Sif." Duetei said, taking his weapon out. "Let's begin practice. "

Oh goody! I'm a tall person; Wooohoooo! go me, go me, go me you got the booty, oh yeah!

"Ya are on." I said, taking my blade out from its carrier.

Duetei attacks first, and well, I flip him over instead of using the blade.

"Jackie Chan fan reflex. " I shrug.

Ya know, that was just a 'moment of inner body strength' that I used. I'm not that strong,seesh.

"That would be useful. . . without a weapon," Duetei notes, stand right up. "But this calls for using your blade."

So we did it again; this time without flipping him over.

Our blades sizzled kind of like light sabers except they are not too loud. They are not made of energy as midgardians may believe. They are like swords from our world just a little different from Midgardians. My blade is sizzled in blue energy while the middle is in a lighter blue tone. It's simply amazing how Asgardian metal could change when striking each other. I try taking a jab at Duetei however, he deflected my blade before it could hit. Surprisingly my blade was strangely getting a bit longer at each strike.

I learned awhile ago that Midgard means Earth.

Duetei had a hand behind his back while we were doing this little sword fight practice.

"How are ya doing that?" I ask, missing him again.

Duetei holds his blade up (His blade is a little bit longer than mine) instead of forwards.

"Practice makes perfect." Duetei said.

I've seen 238 deer in my entire life, and yes, I have counted.

"Well then. . ." I stared, but Duetei went over to the bushes and took a strange man out.

Actually, I dunno what this individual is because there were three bumps on his cheeks. His eyes look different from any species I ever seen from anywhere. His face looks so rough like rock it couldn't be a nice brain storm to decide what he is. The question of what he is. . . is like the mystery that might not get solved if I don't stop dabbling here. He has these strange markings on his forehead. This dude looks pretty startled as Duetei almost towers over him.

"Why are you here?" Duetei asks, after he dropped the man.

"I-u-u-u-i-i-i- do not know." The strange man said.

"Yes, you do!" Duetei's eyes flare. "State your name and realm."

"He's just scared," I reason over this strange dude. "Ya shouldn't treat new people like they are threats. Not everyone is a bad guy right when they first come into the. . ."

Duetei's eyes had became daggers instead of the prepared and role-model kind of ones.

"Schenio." The dude, Schenio, said. "I come f-f-from Scartalfheim."

Duetei takes a step back.

"Joy. . . " Duetei said, taking another step back. "Step away from him."

I look at him, strangely.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because. . ." Duetei just said that in a way that I don't like. "Schenio is a dark elf." Duetei's voice didn't sound light. The word 'dark elf' sounded heavy and deep. It has the marks of all serious tales combed into one word.

Suddenly, I was kicked forward which made me let go of the blade's handle, then landed face-first into the dirtt

"So easy to trick mortals." Schenio said.

Did he just freaking call me 'Mortal'?

"Did ya. . ." I pull my head out of the dirt. "Just call me. . ._MORTAL?"_

Schenio is holding my blade.

"Yes." Schenio said.

This is worse than Scar getting killed by the hyenas and only starting the movie_ Thor_ by the Bifrost scene where Odin is scholding Thor for going to Jotuneim and banishes him shortly there after. The first face that I saw clearly was Loki's. Then I saw Thors, and next was Odin. Or it was odin before Thor, I can't be sure. . . But Loki was definitely the first face I saw.

"Gimme. . ." My right hand takes on the form of a grip. "Dat Lasah Blastah."

Try saying that in Transformers Animated Waspinator's voice.

"Don't provoke him-" Duetei warns me.

I didn't look over my shoulder.

"He just provoked his own hell. " I said, as Schenio takes a a step forward.

It's a good assumption he's not scared to attack a woman like does not know who he is dealing with right now. I can be worse than anyone he knows, in. . . well. . . words. I never get mad, and when I do. . . It's like the world is ending. However being in Asgard and in different realms my fury could change. I'm a totally different person right now, anything is possible.

Duetei didn't say a thing, but I can hear him take a step back.

I lunge at Schenio, and well. . . I go very wild on him. I scratch at his freaking ugly, rocky face that is so alien I am not kidding. True to my word; I don't usually get into fights but he just called me a mother trucking 'mortal'. Why am I using mother trucking? I want ya to back up and look at the slagging mirror, then scream because you are a shaggy dog. Anyways, I yank Schenio's shark tooth like weapon from his pocket. I stab into his shoulder, but he throws me off into a bush.

"You fight like a child." Shcneio sharply criticizes me. He takes the shark tooth out of his shoulder. Why the slag is Duetei doing nothing? "What kind of Asgardian can see potential in a Demigod?"'

I hate dark elves.

"Lasah Blastah!" I shout.

The blade flew from his hand and landed in mine.

"Lasah Blastah." I repeat, like an overly obsessed fangirl.

Well there are people out there who are like that.

"Face my _wrath_!" I use my lasah blastah to cut off his left hand and kick him straight at the chest.

Duetei takes me away from the yowling dark elf as I kicked my legs.

"I want to kill that mother trucker!" I screech, as Schenio is wibblly-wobbly.

"You will not do it." Duetei threw something at him.

Schenio is surrounded in a cage like object.

"I will not let you go until you've settled." Duetei said.

"Cage that trucker like the animal he is!" I screech as Schenio is covering what remained of his left hand.

Duetei takes my weapon and lets it become it's default mode; Laser Blaster.

* * *

_It was a freezing and bitter blizzard; the winds howl blended in quite well with the heavy snow going in different directions. They did not go in one direction; they went in several. What I didn't expect is seeing myself leaning against a dark figure while trudging through this storm. A winter storm of the sorts. I can not tell who this dark figure is, nor what this is. If anyone decided to look closer then they could tell I am really content despite there being in a freezing climate. Most people could be puzzled about this even. . ._

_"Are you cold?" The dark figure asks._

_"Naaaah." I said with a slight shrug. "Just chilling."_

_"It's freezing cold, mortal," The dark figure said. "You should equip yourself with a coat of armor-no. . ." The voice sounded so disoriented to my ears that it wasn't so easy to tell who it is. But this dark figure took the time to think about what he had to say. "A coat of heat."_

_I could feel my eyes becoming extremely heavy._

_"Are you insane?" I ask._

_"Quite so." The dark figure said._

_We continue the long, freezing walk._

_"Are we there yet?" I question the dark figure, again._

_"Asking every four minutes (to the dot) isn't helping mortal." The Dark figure said. "And whatever you do. . ."_

_"Don't sing 'Never ever getting back together'." I interrupt him._

_He may have sent me a glare. If my view had high definition perspective then I would have been able to see who this is; it's almost as though I wasn't wearing glasses-oh slag. . . I am not wearing glasses! I'm so screwed; I cannot see letters, objects, or people. Wait a second right there! I can see the blizzard, what the slag is goin' on? _

_"No, mortal." He denies. "I was going to say: don't fall on my coat."_

_ Then, I fell into the snow (Missing the big coat by a foot)._

I sat upright, sweating.

"Ivs. . ." I clear my throat. There was of course sweat dripping down my face as though this was a heated nightmare. No wait. . . It was like I had been in the sun for too long in Florida. "It was only just a dream. It's not real." I rub my face.

But why am I having a dream like this?

""The weather could be from the Jotunheim realm and . . . that I saw _Thor_ recently." I tell myself. Well that could a really good assumption only that I experienced the climate. "But how could ya experience the weather?" I rub my head. "And who was that dark figure? Well maybe the faceplant came from today."

I tap on my chin.

By my memory there wasn't any dark figures behind us on the way to the Space Turtle."Mentioning Loki is just making this harder to decipher-I'mma freaking Gemini!" I threw my hands up into the air. . "Fate, you are an idiot throwing out this. . .scrapping event!"

I really hope that was a dream. I really don't want to fall in the snow face first.


	8. Gifts

_"Joy!" _

That was one word. . . that ended the hellish nightmare.

"It's okay," I rub my cheeks. "It's okay."

There were some blurry scenes; but that shout was loud and clear. I just . . . Was that Loki?

* * *

Schenio is being kept in white, stars-wars like room. Schenio is punching at the wall-probably using all his strength to break it-using his right hand. There is a carpet that boldly defied the whiteness. There's a coat hanger. There isn't a mirror. Yet there is a rounded table with a chair right at the center of the room. There is a somewhat wide and metal object at the right hand side of this room; it's a good guess this is a bed. A stranger can feel Da-ja-vu standing a few inches from the blue shield right across a dangerous person.

Every punch sounded loud as he struck the wall, as though Schenio was making a great impact on it when really he was not making a mark.

"Are ya sure it can't be broken?" I ask Thor, in a low voice.

This feels really scary to me; the fear is probably not-relate-able .Scared like I had been in a Halloween house. . .I ran out screaming from one while leaving the guy was who scaring me just laughing way too hard. Being so scared I clutched on to the back of my grandparent saying 'Oh my god, Oh my god' over and over. Let's just say my grandparent was cowering over for half of the time that we were in the building.

"I'm positive." Thor said, with a edgeness to his voice.

Schenio turns away from the intact wall towards our direction.

"You cannot keep me here for long." Schenio said, with a growl.

Right there and then; I got this sickening feeling. . . that next time, someone else I knew, would be in there. Pretty much seperating me from them. This place is where those banished from Midgard are sent to. . . No maybe it's something similar to that; Frigga had explained it to me. But some of it is a little fuzzy.

Thor turns away, taking me by my arm.

"We can step away from your cell." Thor said, as I let him take me away from Schenio's cell.

We didn't hear him after leaving; mainly because the voice perimeter/hearing levels were allowed to be experianced when people were near it.

"If Schenio tried to get out," Thor said, as we were walking by the many cells to the exit. He let go of my arm. "He would end up getting burns."

I raise an eyebrow.

". . . How would he do that?" I ask.

"By pressing his face against the shield." Thor said.

There some pretty ugly fools in those cells who walk back and forth waiting to released.

"Who. . ." Reasonably people wouldn't do that. . . Unless they are totally scared. Sometimes we all get to the breaking point. "Dah heck is that stupid to try that?"

If a child (about the age of 4) was here with their parents; they would be scared to their wits.

"Umm . . . I hate to be a drag," I said, ignoring the hideious faces of the inmates. "Why does he not have his hand back on?"

Thor did not flinch or shrug.

"He is more stubborn than you." Thor goes on to say. "He wouldn't care. . ." And then he says in a low voice, "If we threw it into Muspelheim."

"What's that?" I ask.

What the heck is Muspelheim? It sounds like Misdreavus has a third evolution.

"A fire realm." Thor said.

I theorize they fed it to a pair of Asgardian alligators. A average Midgardian may not know what Muspelheim is; but it's like it is pretty different because Frigga has told me it looks like a hot, volcanic enviorment. Thor dropped me off at a animal rescue-man, those animals are so cute!-which was a good decision on his part (not that I'll argue about it).

"How long do Dogs live in this realm?" I ask.

Lisa, the Asgardian who cares for these abandoned animals, looks up from a little pup.

"Considerably longer than on Midgard." Lisa said, puting the pupback into the pen with it's siblings.

There are Komodo dragons in here, too!

'Awww." I soothly cooee at one in front of the window. I rub the Komodo dragon's head. You are so cuuuuuutttttte."

The Komodo Dragon purrs; I mean it! The creature purred; now, I am unsure if that is normal for a lizard.

"His name is Sam." Lisa tells me.

"Does he go insane?" I ask, my head is turned towards her.

She looks at me point-blank.

"No." Lisa denies.

"Does Loki have big winter coats?" I ask, randomly,my hands stop moving on Sam's head.

Sam turns his head and licks my elbow.

"What kind of question is that." Lisa puts up a bag. She turns away from a bird cage. Her eyes are understandably broken-in the way that a friend who lost someone good would be-in some retrospects. "Loki is dead."

Cue eye roll from me.

"Did ya know him well?" I ask.

"Yes. . . " Lisa said.

"Don't tell Thor." I look both ways. "But. . . I think Loki is not dead."

Lisa's face becomes heated like a object put into a wielders furnace.

"Stop putting my hopes up." Lisa points to the door. "You like horses?" I nod. "Good,then go out and visit them."

I shrug, knowing a nerve has been picked on her and then go to the door Lisa had pointed to.

"Also," Lisa perks her voice. "Despite Loki being dead and all. . " I could tell the words were not wanting to come out. "Do not ride the black and white horse; he is Mar."

I raise an eyebrow.

Lisa laughs as she continues on, "He kept insisting!" She explains. "To name him after Mar;The Asgardian mischief manager."

"Mar. . .?" I said.

"He taught Loki most of his tricks." Lisa explains, waving her small and somewhat wide hand sure does like moving a lot like a dancer. "Frigga, on the other hand, is responsible for his mastery in magic."

Anyway, later on today Fandral and Duetei told me the reason why I changed from mortal to Asgardian. If there is fundamental flaws in physics. logic, Micheal Bay doing the 'Bad wolf is here' everytime saying each Transformers movie is his last, and in acting. . . Suppose-ably this might not be a shocker. Back on topic; my Lasah Blastah has _the gift_.

Not quite exaggerating on that part.

"The blade was made four hundred years ago." Fandral said, as he and his friends were preparing to go out. "And it was the wise gods who made it and. . . " He took the time to actually think about it. " . . Put something on it."

"What?" I ask, as a Duetei is trying to put on some kind of boot.

"The Vanir, from Vanaheim." Fandral said. "The wise gods."

"What about this 'something' ya mentioned?" I ask.

"It's not like something. " Fandral said, trying to explain this a little more clearly. He uses his hands to attempt describing something that could be a bit complicated. "it's more like. . ."

"Like . . . King Arthur's Excalibur," I ask. "And the sword from Transformers Prime that could only be taken out by a prime?"

No; I do not watch Transformers Prime. The character's mouths move like freaking water! I only know about the sword because I had read some threads on "Transformers World 2005" website. Too bad. Hasbro did not introduce Bumblebee Prime in Transformers Animated or the first Transformers Live Action trilogy.

I've matured and grown up; I'm not as a big Bumblebee fan.

Since when does a freaking gift make a weapon capable of making a mortal into an asgardian and change their appearance?

"Sort of like that." Fandral said, with a shrug.

"Joy, turn around." Thor said. "And don't look back."

I raise an eyebrow at Odin's son as though he's doing a Tom Riddle moment.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You heard him." Hogun agrees, twirling a finger. "Turn around. . . and don't look back."

So as a really 'follow what the leader said' type of person; I turn around and didn't look back.

"Keep going!" Fandral yells. "Take a turn when you hit the boulder."

Oh what Boulder?, Mr.-I-like-women-and-know-how-to-treat-them.

"I'm going. . ." I said.

_ It's strange to say that I blacked out a few minutes after I didn't hear them anymore. The most bazaar thing ya can eve have; knocked out wise. Why am I saying this? Moments after darkness; this spheria tone scenery replaced it, and it's like I am watching someone's past through someone's window. Ya know like Christmas pasts. There was Asgard in it's unchanged city structure being golden and so magnificent as it is usually._

_ Then like a hawk that view was increased into the tall, large piano-like tube castle._

_ That's when I heard laughter that could only belong to boys. _

_Two young boys came running down the hall. _

_ "Brother," A blonde boy, who strongly reminds me of Thor, calls after his brother. "That was genius!"_

_ "Getting Sif to believe she was holding a toy spider," The second boy, behind the blonde one, slides to the corner of the hall. He huffs as though what he's about to say is correct. "That was a brilliant trick."_

_ I realize; the blonde boy is Thor, and the second boy is Loki. _

_ "Tricks?" There was Odin with Frigga (Much younger than I had seen her present-day). _

_Thor and Loki are stopped in their tracks._

_"Rabbit tricks." Loki said, arms behind his back._

_"With spoons." Thor went along with it._

These two just make it up as they go. yeeeep.

_Odin caught on with their act, and had Loki apologize to Sif for pulling a trick like that._

_ "Hey Sif." Loki said, in his low and shy like voice. _

_Loki kicks at a pebble; the pebble fell down a row of stairs. _

_Sif looks like a child; kind of like a girl I knew who gave me that brand of brownies with M&M's to me during Lunch; that was in Tennessee or Texas. She (The girl) didn't have brown hair; just blonde. The only reason why it's still in my memory is because worrying whether or not I get hurt from being a cheerleader had started at a school in Texas. YES! I remember, it was indeed Texas. . . Or Tennesse. And also I lost my tooth in a classroom there._

_ "Tt-t-there was a spider," Sif stutters."And all you did was run from it!"_

_ "Heh. . . heh."Loki nervously laughs, as Sif raises an eyebrow at him._

_"Loki, did you have a part in that?" Sif asks him, as her stutter gradually surfaces away. _

_Loki rubs the back of his neck. _

_ "I. . . " Loki is acting guilty. "May have."_

_Sif chases after Loki._

Hahaha. This is turning out to be fun watching this scene. . . If this did happen, that is.

_It became later on in the day; at least for Young Loki. Loki sat outside the castle, his legs dangle over the balcony._

_"Hello Loki." A voice startles him._

_Loki fell backwards from the balcony and lands on his back. _

_"Hey!" Loki said, getting back up. "How do you know my name?"_

_The Asgardian who startled Loki stands upright looking as though he didn't do anything_

_"Odin told me." The Asgardian said. _

_"Who are you?" Loki asks. "Is this one of his ridiculous and extreme punishments?"_

_The Asgardian. laughs, apparently amused by Loki's question.._

_"I am Mar." Mar said. " And your Father decided it was best. . ." Mar's right eye winks. Then Loki's eyes somewhat shined as though he could tell this Asgardian was going to be a someone who mattered. "To have a god of mischief know how _to **_do a trick right."_**

_ "God of. . . Mischief?"_ _Loki repeats, his eyes became full of ambition and wondrous tranquility._

Mischief managed. . . in a way that's twisted and yet, made a mark on Loki.

_"You are so young," Mar said, "But it's time you know why these powers are yours;Not because you are a god. But because you are worthy of it."_

_Loki follows Mar.  
_

So Loki named a horse after his mentor? Sweet!

_Suddenly the scenery changed: I saw this wasn't on Asgard; but this time somewhere dark and unfamiliar. It was a creepy realm if a child had to describe it in one word. There is smoke lingering in the air. Twigs, dead leaves, and a ground that ya could partially see through the smoke. It took me a second to realize that time had considerably passed._

_"Mar!" Young Loki held the bleeding Asgardian in his arms. "Hang on,you can't leave me now!"_

_Mar seems to be losing conscious; he also looks a bit older than young Loki.  
_

_"Not after you promised me . . / " Loki said, sounding as selfish from his present self. "To show me a -ss-s-ecret part of Midgard, just for practicing Miscief."_

_"Don't bl-lb-blame you-r-r-rself, Loki." Mar coughs, as there is commotion coming from a great distance away. "It never helps doing that. . ."_

_Mar's armor is so ratified and damaged; It made wonder how in the world he can speak _

_"Heimdall!" Young LoKI shouts at the sky. "Bring us back to Asgard!"  
_

_Mar's eyes were loosing light._

_"A trickster always learns from his previous mistakes. . ." Mar's right eye closes as the sky above collects a rotating tornado-funnel formation. "Remember that Loki." Those words caught the young Upset Loki by surprise. "You will be a fine, god of mi-mis-. . . chief."_

_"Mar," Loki weeps. "Don't say that!"_

_I saw this egyptian, creepy arse small rhino creature coming towards them with backup behind it._

_"Oh Loki. . ." Mar smiles, as blood is coming down the corner of his mouth._

_Mar's bruised face lost color, as his left eye closed completely._

_"No!"_

* * *

A Chitauri takes some hair out of her comb and then jumps out into the portal to it's realm. That scene is gone movement not that too far. The room changes for a open balcony door belonging to Joy into a dark, star-wars like cave where exiled warriors were sent to. There were creatures pawing at the shield using other impromptu objects. They wanted to be out as anyone would be at that time. Those objects are put away when a Asgardian Guard snaps at the exiles.

Joy stood at the blue sizzling, window like shield.

It had been four days since Schenio had arrived; lately it was getting really boring attempting to read Asgardian books. Schenio saw no interest in them, nor knowledge that benefited his current bookcase is upside down with it's books still hovering in light in the ceiling had been destroyed leaving one half of the room very dark, and the other half remained white, like a analogy between good and evil.

"So." Joy said, in a low voice. She takes the hood off. A viewer can see recognition flicker in Schenio's eyes. "Why did ya come?"

Schenio looks over his shoulder, his eyes are pierced straight at the woman.

"You have. . . an interesting fate." Schenio admits, biting his lip for a second there. It's a nasty habit for a Dark Elf like him.. "I see it clear as day."

"What's me fate?" Joy asks, smiling.

Schenio saw her as an odd individual who fought back the urge to smile (and did it) when ready to ask a question. As a Dark Elf; it was easy to tell if some one was keeping something back. It was the gift of all curses. . .in a twisted way. Schenio looks away from her as he mutters to himself whether or not 'Me' is the proper wording for a girl like her. He argued with himself, basically. Schenio does this often when deciding on a important task.

After a few minutes, he came to a resolution.

"I cannot tell you." Schenio looks up from the floor towards Joy. He then says in a lower voice. "It has to be lived."

"Why did ya come here?" Joy insists on the first question she asked.

Schenio's head almost jerks.

"We all have a fate." Schenio's arms go behind his back. "And I was supposed to come here." He saw Joy fold both her arms and roll her eyes when he said it. There is a dark glow about him; Sorcery-wise. "It's my duty not to tell a Demigod."

Oooh, that struck a nerve.

"Watch yer mouth." Joy said, making an edgy growl at the word 'mouth'. "See where that gets ya." Her voice eases down. " . . when ya get free."

Her words were only empty threats for the time being; Schenio looks closer at her eyes. _I know what's behind those eyes. _Joy's eyes say more than a thousand words. He creepily tilts his head at her. They even say she wants to slap him right here and now without a shield in her way. _And they just show me a little, short stubborn girl._

"Many years ago; before I came here." Schenio said. He lets his right hand grow into a fist. An average midgardian could tell this dark elf wants revenge. "Malekith sacrificed my entire race; my family, friends, and. . . everyone."

He turns away, briefly, towards the darkness. He has a pausee between what he wants to say and words that you wouldn't necessary care for.

"And he was our leader." Schenio closes his eyes as he ends the silence, after having that small window of time remembering those who died.

_We see the image of the ships crashing into the ground._

"I, and. . ." Schenio eyes open. "A number of others, survived." Joy tears up a little from hearing his story. He turns back towards her direction. "And you do not have a right to know your fate."

_ We see a scene where several surviving dark elves weeping at their loss._

"Dude," Joy said, holding a index finger up. "I've been alone for half my life." She nods at the word 'alone'. She puts the hand,that had a index finger up, down. "I know what being alone does to ya."

Schenio shook his head, grumbling to himself about something that may shock her.

"For a Demigodian," Schenio said. "You've already finished that 'I wish to make a difference in this world!' wish you made as a eight year old."

Joy's mouth remains open and no words come out.

Joy closes her mouth.

"Liar."

Schenio laughs at her refusal to believe him.

"Fine." He said, taking a step slightly towards the darker half of the room. "Then leave me be, you unbelieve-able-not-so-Psychic-believer."

"You are a psychic?" Joy nearly screeches.

Ah, so that's what she got out of it.

"It is painfully obvious." Schenio said, twirling a finger. "I wanted to see the intelligence of Demigods. And you, Joy, have failed."

"I wasn't born yesterday, -who-flipped-me-over." Joy called on his uncalled for move.

Schenio rolls an eye.

"Hold your hand out." Schenio said.

Joy raises a careful brow at him, suggesting a little reluctance.

"Trust me. " Scheni said, pointing to his face. He has a untrusted smile on his face. And also, that a individual would expect him to say 'You can trust this face' right after that. But instead he did not say what was expected. "It will be very beneficial to you."

Joy reluctantly reaches her hand out to the wall.

"Cooperative." Schenio said, with a cliche-like grin.

His hand goes through the shield and clutches Joy's hand; there is pain that originates in her hand.

"I like that."

In a moment not too soon; Schenio is gone in blink.

"What." Joy looks at her hand and saw a dot. "Oh slaggitl, I got the black mark!"

Joy runs off into the nearest springs room to wash it off; forgetting Schenio's rather strange move and odd disappearance.


	9. Bluffing can work

There is some ways to prank Duetei. . . . And Thor's friends without anyone knowing who did it. One of these ways is using some markers. One of the advantages being a artistic girl ,who used to draw a lot, is that ya keep markers in yer backpack. Also that I was having these nightmares. So I got up in the middle of the night. Never knew who knocked me out last week walking away from the Gang's secret-Bifrost loophole.

A group of Asgardian kids found me; and boy, they are a bunch of over-creative kids. They clamed it wasn't them, and that they found me curled up in a sleeping position beside a big tree.I wasn't even tired on that day! Man, talk about weird stuff going onAll that I got from being knocked out was a awful, terrible headache. I made them swear not to tell anyone about this. Besides, who wants to not be grounded from leaving the castle?

No one.

Right now it is dark and everyoine is asleep, except me. Why? I had a nightmare.

"Smiley face." I had my tongue out at the corner.'

**-Snsap.**

I put the yellow marker's lid back on.

I'm wearing fingerless gloves (most people would say those are sports gloves) on both hands; one, to hide the fact I got a black spot, and two, not let everyone get so worried over me. What could possibly go wrong from not showing them? Nothing can go wrong! Nobody asks why I am wearing them because the answer will always be: "Fingerless gloves are cool."

I held the hammer upside up.

"Hm . . ." I rub my chin. "Somethin' missin' on this.'

I let go of the yellow marker; letting it levitate above the floor.

Then a light bulb went off in my head.

"Eureka!"

I grab my red marker, take the top off and put the lid on the floor. Then it is used to outline the smiley face's mouth similar to lipstick. I don't like lipstick nor is there any plans to put them on in the future. That would only happen if there was something very important (or urgent) where it is needed. Such as doing something a Jame's Bond kind of spy would usually do when on a secret mission during a dance; wear high heels, black dress that does not end at my feet, and a gray shirt that ends at the elbow. Meh, that would never happen. I am never gonna get in high heels.

If ya took a step back, then ya would be seeing hovering markers drawing on the weapons. This is the weaponary room. It's probably ten feet long and fifteen feet wide; but it is wide enough to hold a celebration. There are some Asgardians who leave their weapons here for the night. From what I've heard; their weapons can appear at their side out of the blue when something wakes them up and there is someone else in their house. It's kind of like a man getting a toy lightsaber or a baseball bat when checking out the commotion. Thinking about this reminds me of a movie that is meant to be fictional.

From the corner of my eye; a shadow went by the door.

I look over my shoulder and saw not a person there.

"This is probably my own imagination playing tricks on me." I shrug it off, adding a mustache above the smiley on Thor's hammer.

There are footsteps down the hall; and then I heard something I made all the markers get their lids back on and fly back into the marker box (It was unzipped thirty minutes ago). Next, as a logical person would do, I go out the room and tip toe to the source of this noise. If there's anything that can frighten me then it might as well be . . .Statues moving in the night. Then that shadow appears again; this time I saw the shadow more clearly.

The shadow looks like a small, hunchback spikey creature.

"Small creature, it's at night, and I'm wide awake." I take a step back. How idiotic am I to check out danger?

_-Ss-slip._

First; I saw my foot, then my leg, and finally I fell.

"Ow." I wince. "Oh, ya are an idiot."

Yep,I am very idiotic.

Then the most ugliest creature that ever roamed the planet is right over me.

"Brisingr!" I take the glove off and showed my hand, that has the perfect rounded black dot right in the middle, to the creature.

The creature takes a step back on time for me to get up.

"So much for _Eragon_." I said, waving my hand back and forth.

The creature takes another step back. My hand is not creating fire. Also Brisingr means Eragon; if ya read The Inheritance Cycle than it will be completely understandable. Anyway, the creature took out a huge version of a blue-tooth with the primary color a dark gray and the secondary color is a lighter tone of actually appears to be a metalized version of a huge pea turned into a weapon.

"You. . ." The Creature has this unusual accent. "You bluff."

Oh thank you universe for giving this creature a ability to speak.

"Um. . ." I put my glove back on. "No you."

"I do not bluff for the likes of you." The creature aims his generating weapon at me.

"The likes of you?" I repeat his very words, tilting my head. "Is that even proper English?"

The creature growls, as there are some low and odd coming from the machine.

"Dude," There goes the comment I may hate. "Why dah heck are ya here?" I ask. "You remind me of an alien-egyptian-dinosaur ugly hybrid."

"You insult the Chitauri." The creature took a step back.

The creature is spilling in horror. Well it's filled in horror; but that's not the point.

"Chit-ar-urio?" I repeat.

"Chit aur-ee." The Creature growl.

Welp, that's a nice lesson from a bad guy.

"Okay," I said. "I should get the dumb award."

There's two logs behind the Creature, so with the best intentions in mind, my focus fixed on it.

"Stop blabbering." He aims his weapon.

I roll an eye as the logs are above his head.

"Never." I said, folding my arms. "And now answer my question; why did ya come here?"

He was about to shoot but thankfully the logs fell on him. The creature grunts as the logs were pressing on him.

"I'm listening." I tap my foot ever so softly, while walking around him.

"You should never know." He sneers.

I rub my forehead.

"I'm very nosy." I said, waving a hand slightly. "When someone mentions something and then they say 'It is nothing', then I must know for sure what they are talking about. I'm almost like Sherlock Holmes for the internet," I shrug. "In some retrospects."

The Creature is trying to lift off the logs.

"Ya get some detective experience." I continue. "When there's sockpuppet month or the sockpuppet year." I inhale, then exhale. Good to get some air when talking; right? "I got bored, on one wikia, on chat and browsed a new user's profile and then. . "

I sigh, very disappointed shaking my head

"I clicked a link;" I continue. "To another wikia on their header to that user's profile page on there, and then. . . discovered that person was a sockpuppet from a thread."

"Stop your blabbering." The creature snaps.

I snap at him.

"Not unless ya tell me." I said, fiercely. "Why ya came here!"

"No." The Creature is bent on not telling.

"Do ya wanna know how I proved it was him?" I ask.

"Him?" The creature said.

"He said so himself that he was a sock puppet on a thread," I said, with a big and wide grin. "I checked his contributions." I fiddle with my feet on the floor. "So,while on chaturn, I showed my evidence and revealed he was a sockpuppet."

Using my power is very handy; whatever it is. It sends other chairs got on the Creature.

"He promptly got blocked." I finish.

The creature is trying to push them off.

"Do ya wanna die?" I ask.

"I. . will not tell." The creature is being stubborn as an old dog.

I yawn.

"Yer here for a reason." I said, sitting down on a chair.

This creature is probably ticked off.

"Get off that chair!" The Creature demands.

I look at my fingernails to see if if they need trimming.

"Start talking." I said.

"Fine." The Creature grumbles.

I get off the chair.

"You." The creature said. "You want things to go your way? That's not an option." He shoots the other chair off him. "Because as history goes, you will never know." I took a step back. "It's only a matter of time before we come."

"We-e-ewe?" Yep, I am scared. Number one; ya could tell I am scared by the stuttering.

The Creature has a smile that can scare a human into getting a huge tank and shoot at him.

"We have plans." The Creature tells me.

"Too slow; I'll be telling Odin about this." I said.

"And do what?" His voice becomes the bad kind of severe venom. His words are harsh. "Raise the shield up?" His eyes are so ugly than a tree frog and a spider. "End up killing many in the process until he lets those shields down? I don't think you want to see good old Lisa die. . . because of you."

I couldn't speak. All of my preteen years were spent listening to music such as "Gotta be sombody" and "Tick Tock." by makes sense now; that I wanted to be somebody, perhaps it's accomplished. . . In some little all this time where not singing to Gotta be somebody so much might be a factor too. I've achieved that goal; for short.

And I didn't want to end a life by this mistake.

All the weight on the Creature is now weightless.

"This is not the right time to expose our plan." The Creature takes off all the wooden objects that had been keeping him down because I . . . was flabbergasted.

"Where are ya from?" I manage to ask..

"None of your business." The creature said.

"Is it called Chitheim or Chitgard?" I joke.

He sneers at me.

"When we do attack," The creature said; as a portal appears behind him. "You won't see it coming."

"What do ya want?" I ask, irritated by his comments.

The creature did not say a word as he backed into the portal.

And then he was gone.

"I. . . should go to bed." I turn around and head off to bed.

Oh boy; Thor did not notice the drawing on his hammer until after he came back from a realm. The other Asgardians were confused; though Hogun interrogated me to see if I was the one who had done Fandral's sword did not have any drawings because of last night and so everyone suspected he did it. All I did was rely on my gut lying skills without smiling, and promptly succeeded. Thor was cleaning his hammer by the end of the day. No one knew what was going to happen. . .Sometime out of the blue. . . Nor did I know why these Chitauri's are coming. . . That is a really good question.


	10. So

Joy leans back in the chair.

"So," Joy said. Her eyes glance at the closed windows. "What calls for a conversation in. . ." She pauses for dramatic effect. Joy's eyes quickly change their direction away from the closed windows. She raises her eyebrows suggestively at him while saying, "A locked room, Thor?"

There is table in between the two. . Also in this really, simple closed room is a really fancy rug under the table.

"You've been acting strangely." Thor said.

Joy shrugs.

"Just barely." Joy said it as though it was nothing of a major importance. "Is there a good reason to interupt on a really good sword fighting practice?" She folds both her arms Without any visible give-away that this woman is tryng to act mature. Which she is doing sucessfully at the moment.

Thor frowns, as he snaps his fingers.

"Like that!" Thor said.

_Man, does Frigga and Odin not like an attitude?_

"Jeee, I haven't been on the woman's curse for like. . ." She caught herself. She raises an suspicous eyebrow at the man. "Thor, what is the real reason?"

"You've been acting strangely whenever we mention Loki." Thor admits. "It's almost as if you know. . ." He taps on the table. "You know something that we don't."

"So?" Joy asks, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"You act strange when we talk about Loki." He finally, let the cat out of the bag, tells her.

She huffs.

"Isn't that pretty obvious," Joy unfolds her arms, getting up from the chair. "Mr-hammer-dude-who's-nevermind."

Joy puts her hand on the doorknob's grip.

"I want some answers." Thor said.

Joy sighs,relaxing her grip on the doorknob and then shifted herself towards Thor.

"I come from another version of Midgard." Joy said. "I've only seen one movie that's. . ." She briefly closes her eyes, shaking her head back and forth. "That invovled your story, and, um. . .' Joy's skin is sweating.

"My story?" Thor asks.

Joy nods.

"Do I look 'Hot'?" Thor awkwardly asks.

Joy didn't know to what to say about that for a few minutes.

"Ya look exactly as ya did in the movie." Joy said."Though it's been forever since I had seen it; some things are foggy, and some aren't. Like Loki; a little bit."

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Yep." Joy nods. "Though he's portrayed by Tom Hiddleston in the movies (Who is a real life Disney prince)." A bucket of milk is hovering right above them with a handful of berries looming overhead. One can assume this is Joy's doing. "Your actor is Chris Hemsworth (who is Australian) who portrays you and Captain James T. Kirk in Star Trek."

She breaths in and then out.

"My enterprise Captain is Picard; the bald man." She continues on her babbling spree. "And my first partner in crime with him is Data." Joy spoke Data's name with much fondness. It is easy to tell that during her childhood she watched that show.

Thor tilts his head.

"Are you a fan?. . ." Thor asks.

"I have," She holds her hand up, then makes a V like shape in between her fingers. "And always will be, a Trekkie."

He rubs his forehead as Joy's hands stop that 'vulcan' hand sign.

"This might sound ridiculous, and selfish." Thor said.

"Try me." Joy sneers at both words.

'Are you a fan of _me_?" He clearly tells her.

Joy leans against the door.

"Uh," She folds her arms. "Don't take this for offense, but . . ."Joy held out her right hand then shook it back and forth. "No way."

Eventually she is sitting back down (But on a large, comfy bean bag) and the two objects that had been floating overhead Thor were on the rafters to the ceiling. The conversation could be quite well some form of 'getting-to-know-this-girl' better. Or if a conspiracy person would poke a hole into it saying 'Thor is trying to find out what else she knows about Loki.'; plain and simple.

Thor laughs; when Joy tells him about the memes and gifs that exist about him and his brother having a. . . Unusual relationship.

"Are Midgardians really that into us?" Thor asks, tapping on the table.

Joy shrugs.

"They made "Agents of Shield" where Lady. . ." Joy stops herself. "Um, spoiler alert."

Thor tilts his head as though he didn't understand why she said that.

"Is your brother adopted or was he born years later after ya?" Joy asks. "I have. . . kind of forgotten."

Joy smiles, leaning back in the chair.

"He's adopted."

"He's lucky."

"Why?" Thor raises an eyebrow at her.

"Because he got a family that taught him basics; and a mother who taught him magic." Joy sighs. "My mom spoiled me rotten. Nope, she didn't teach me how ta tie my shoes!"

Thor is amused by her then with that conversation cleared up and everything a little bit understanding; the door unlocks by itself. Joy tips over in her chair, landing on her head. Thor shook his head as he chuckles at her own clumsiness. Joy cursed some kind of slang to herself as Thor walks by.

"Do the drooop." She whispers to herself, watching the bowl tip over.

_Sppslslash_

Thor is soaked in water and then grapes lands on his head.

We see that later on, after the scene is over; Joy takes off her glove to see a 'upset' version of the smiley face. Actually it's the frowny face; but that is a little too specific.

"Jee." Joy said. "I hate the black spot."

She puts on her leather sports gloves, as Fandral calls for her from a stable.

They were going out riding some horses; actually, they were going to do some 'favors'.


	11. Whisper

The whisper in the night is not always a omen to good can set this scene up in a creepy, alien like spacecraft laboratory. There is something growing in a room is dark. Darker than any creatures that comes across night during a potentially haunting tube has odd, green-blue fluid surrounding a human-like levels show the life support to this Chitauri's are seen manning the dashboard connected to this tube. One of them has a cane. It didn't make sense they were making a human specimen. . . Unless. . .

"It's time to let it out." A Chitauri said, standing at the doorway. This Chitauri is Melo; just Melo.

The other Chitauri's turn themselves slightly towards him.

"It's only 99% completed." The old, rough sounding Chitauri with a cane said.

Melo came into the room.

"What about the other 1%?" Melo asks, in a formal but not demanding voice.

"It needs a weapon." The Chitauri with a cane said.

"Then make it." Melo said.

"We cannot; everything counts on it; her speech, her memories, her personality." The older chitauri with a cane said. His grip on the cane's head become a little bit together breaking the metal that made it seem proud and prominent dented in. "The only way we can cover that up is by. . ."  
The older Chitauri is a little hesitant on what he has to say.

The younger Chitauri in between the two just looks at the two,a little clueless what is going on.

"Giving it the ring." Melo finishes, ever so calmly.

"What ring?" The young Chitauri asks.

"The Deception ring." The old Chitauri said, putting his cane on the young Chitauri's chest. "Nobody would think anything is different. All we do is give a ring, give it a small blaster, and escort it to Asgard."

"Sounds easy to do." The young Chitauri said.

The Older Chitauri knocks the young Chitauri down.

"No!" The Older one said. "This hinges on the original getting out so we can get the copy in."

The Young Chitauri glares at the Older Chitauri accusingly, as he got up.

"So." Melo said, ignoring the younger Chitauri's plight. "Can you awaken it?"

The older Chitauri grumbles, pushing some buttons on the dashboard.

"As soon as the protective fluid is drained." The older Chitauri mutters.

The older Chitauri smiles a little, looking up to his imperfect creation. The water fell out as the shields had been removed from the Older Chitauri presses a rounded, transparent button underneath the monitor. Everything that had been connected into this specimen pops out and hangs there as though a television set had been removed. The specimen fell down after the tubes had removed themselves. This specimen gets upright; we see in somewhat close view that the specimen's back is glowing in rows similar to the Chitauri's beetle transportation in invading. Blue skin initially appears similar to a robotic body but that is replaced by human skin that still shows a glowing blue row on the spine.

"Perfect." The young Chitauri whispers.

We see the specimen activates a suit that appears automatically. This specimen strangely develops hair that ends at it's shoulders.

"How long do we arrive to Asgard?" The Older Chitauri asks. His aged, dusty-like eyes are different from usual aliens. They were full in eager to see what he created doing what it had been made for. "I would like to see my creation in actio-"

Melo shot the older Chitauri dead.

"Prof!" The younger Chitauri came to the older Chitauri's side.

The Older Chitauri did not have life in his eyes. He is quite simply: dead.

"Do not ever speak of this." Melo said. "He knew its weakness. And so do you. Do you swear not to tell?"

The young Chitauri nods, fast.

"Good." Melo looks forward to the specimen. "Nobody will ever realize. . ." He laughs. "She's the clone."


	12. Sick on Asgard

**. . . May 29th . . . 2011. . **

** . . Asgard. . .**

a0-A-AAchoo!

I sneeze into a custom made clean-ex (I had to make it myself, jeez,with magic) that has a never ending supply in a box. You think there could be twenty inside that square box with a hole that has a pink soft-toilet paper like thing sticking out. But really, it is never ending like the 'Never ending' story where a kid goes into this world through a book and ride this wise-furry-Pegasus like Dragon who is wise. I remember those movies because they are part of my childhood.

And watching Law & Order with Lenny in it; oh,I remember. I am trying to use a bow and arrow in target isn't going well for crying out loud! Me sneezing, keeping a box nearby, and coughing once in awhile. This is not really the best thing to have on a wonderful realm! What kind fate is hanging over my head? Does this fate enjoy watching me speaking not-so-good? Does my fate enjoy seeing me in despair? Jeez, does it realize that sneezing does not look cute?

"What is that?" Fandral asks.

"I sneezed." I said.

"Sneezedd?" Fandral repeats.

"Ya should say; bless you." I said, feeling a sneeze a-coming. I held up my index finger. "Wait for it. . ."

AAA-A-A-A-H-CHO!

I sneezed into the pink cleanex; or should I say Asgardian Sneezers. It's good for the nose.

"Your eyes look glassy." Fandral said, taking a step back.

A home-made dispense-able trashcan flew to my side.

"No duh, ding dong." I said, dropping my two Asgardian Sneezers into the trash. "Now, if ya excuse me, I have ta get some somethin' ta drink. Milk is good ta drink when ya feelin' sick."

I pick up the bow and arrow, leaving that box to float in mid-air right beside me.

"And what do you have?" Fandral asks, and then he said like obivous, ". . . You really contradict yourself."

"I have a cold." I said, firing the arrow. "And colds are not cool."

My arrow instead landed in the grass.

"Fandral man, you are my friend," I said, putting the bow and arrow back on a flat log that's big enough to be a bench. "But that is not contradi-" Uh oh there's a sneeze a-coming! I take a Asgardian Sneezer and blow my nose. "It's called lyin'!"

"Bless you." Fandral said.

**A/N This chapter was written when I had the cold. So since "This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse" had a chapter where the main character got sick, then . . . "Why not do that too? Makes the story sound a little bit more believable."**


	13. Happy 18th birthday

_A/N This is a_** long**_ chapter. Please make sure to take breaks inbetween this. This is dedicated to RgRacingGirl for reaching 1,000 reads on her bayverse story "Classified" on Wattpad.  
_

I couldn't believe it. Today is my (official) 18th Birthday. I couldn't really believe it; Growing up. I Took a Step into Asgard, seriously, as a seventeen year old girl. Still this is unbelieve-able; Anyway, I've gotten accustomed to Asgard. Living there has become an everyday occurrence. Not everyday do ya have a keeshond barking at you to let her out. This is a living chance to live among gods-Well not a chance technically, it's a unexpected gift- a gift to experience what Midgardians consider absurd.

Might living with gigantic robots (in a certain universe that starts with a 'b') be crazy?

Fandral and I had to do some favors for Sif and Hiemdall last month; things that ya would not expect at all!

"Do not let her out." Odin orders two guards at my door.

I had my ear pressed against the door.

"Are you serious?" An Asgaridian guard asks. "Joy can't last being inside her room for. . ." I figure he counts his fingers. "Her entire birthday! Have you not seen what she has done to our armor?" Odin probably didn't really notice but now he did. "Just think; what else she could do in her room."

"We are in the middle of an attack," Odin reminds them. "She cannot come out."

Oh, the doors to the balcony are locked. . . too.

Sometimes a girl can wonder 'why start a chapter like this?'. Well, little girl or teenager, there's a highly good reason for it. Asgard is being attacked by these creatures who call themselves know the Lone Ranger? Well, when I was watching the trailers; there were so many Marvel trailers that they were annoying me! _Thor: The Dark World_ trailer almost reminded me of Transformers in the first few made me groan and roll my eyes; thinking _"This is too early, Micheal Bay_" because of the truck that was hovering in the sky at one point in the trailer.

I still believe to this day that the truck was a reference to Generation 1 Optimus Prime.

I profoundly remember that truck, the doors closing or opening, and me being really annoyed at the amount of Marvel Trailers. The Lone Ranger was a really good movie. Also there was a exclusive sneak peak to The Dark World on the Disney Channel that was actually an interview with Chris Hemsworth and Tom hiddleston; they were talking about the brother's relationship. I hadn't figured Loki was adopted. Until Tumblr came around; I thought Loki was Thor's brother.

Two weeks ago. . . Me and Fandral got into a little mess. Okay, that's a lie. We got caught by some dudes. . .

* * *

** . . .Two weeks ago. .**

**. . . May 23rd. . 2011. . .**

Joy and Fandral are in two wooden hanging cages; they are gigantic, really. These wooden cages are hanging from the windows are seen right across from them. This is part of a old fashioned, gigantic cottage made entirely from wood that mimics a 'Jack the giant slayer' kind of feel to forces the doors to the windows bump against the walls ever so eerily. A pot is steaming and boiling ever so hotly. Leaves are abundant on the floor. Small bones that could have belonged to animals are evident beside the wooden furniture such as the table's legs.

If one thought they were in version of Jotunheim without snow, cold, and ice; they would be on the right track. It is not hard to believe this is a heated climate that is clearly a bad reminder of the hot-steaming red-yellow famous Utah mountains. Going away from the cottage, outside like astronauts can see earth from outer space, going up a few feet we can see there are huge,towering basking green and brown forests scattered about this realm similar to Jotunheim. The clouds are an ominous dark gray over the trees sending strong winds gusting through them.

Inside in the cottage there's a pair of birds, that seem similar to geese and hawks bred together,sitting in a nest right across from the wooden cages.

"I should have never asked you not to sneeze." Fandral said, glaring at her direction.

Joy rolls her eyes.

"That's always the case in luck." Joy is observing a wooden, soft object in her hands. "Doing something that ya_ shouldn't_ be told not to do."

This is a bit confusing to understand.

"Sneezing does not fact with luck." Fandral said.

But one can guess a realm portal unexpectedly opened for Fandral and Joy out of the blue.

Joy opens the object up like a wallet,then takes out a small ID card. But she froze at his comment with both eyes stuck on Fandral.

Because to be honest, that's what had happened.

"Don't ever tell me _NOT_ to sneeze!" She waves her hands in the air. "Because then I will do it." Joy puts her hands down. "Telling me not to do something is bad luck." A mouse scurries under a gigantic table looming below the cages. "Simple as that, Mr-I-know-how-to-summon-bad-luck."

** -Creaaaak**

"Joy, don't provoke them." Fandral is quick to warn her.

Lo and behold are troll, gigantic and dirty tree similar figures.

"Don't." Joy tells him , in a deeper voice.

Joy shook her head.

The Troll, gigantic and tree-dirty figures have branches, leaves, and rough skin that matches their realms mountains.. We can see there are some dark brown patches that were suitable for plants to be growing on their shoes are large and matty. Why should they be called shoes in the first place? These large, matty moccasins resemble couches without a humongous strap to keep it connected to a giants foot. The moccasins are a poor example of troll building; a lower section of the moccasin couches-that people would put their feet on-is acting like a heel. Their tarsals are connected to these overly crafted furniture.

It's impossible to believe; but these trolls have huge ugly eyes that may not make sense to even eyes seem black as night; the pair that would be feared when a human has their eyes completely black with not a sight of white in can assume that human might be something supernatural The First troll has a undesirable stench about him. The second troll smells sweet as a perfume, oddly enough.

"Is that. . ." Joy's voice is lower than it should be. "Real? Am I dreamin' this!"

The first troll comes against Joy's cage.

"You are not a dreamer." The first troll said in a mean voice.

The First Troll's breath made Joy pinch her nose. Fandral had the luck not be close to Joy's cage.

"Mannnn," Joy shook her right hand. "Ya must have a ugly heritage!"

"Joy, what did I say?" Fandral reminds her.

The First troll shook the cage.

"Weee!" She topples back into a big pile of what seemingly is leaves. Her hand that is still holding the ID card shoots out the pile of leaves. "I'mma okay!"

The first troll is named Howlifrey and the second troll is Truelifle.

"Howlifrey," Truelifle, the second troll, starts saying. "Stop messing with the Asgardians."

"This one is simply not an Asgardian!" The first troll, apparently Howlifrey, stomps his foot. He points to Joy's cage. The cages slightly swing back and forth from his powerful stomp. "But a demigod, quite frankly, brother. It's painfully obvious!"

The two geese-hawk birds are checking themselves out. However it's easy to tell there's an argument about to commence.

"That little pesky female is indeed a Asgardian!" Truelifle argues.

"She is not." Howlifrey bickers back.

Joy is trying to bend the wooden bars.

_Ya know, prior to this, I discovered that gif that got me confused between who was Kirk's actor was. . . confusing. . . _ This is only a slight interruption by Joy's thoughts. _For the best part. I learned that Chris Pine plays Kirk and Chris Hemsworth plays George Kirk. This meme on tumblr went: "Daddy?" and, Thor saying, "Crap, wrong room. Loookkiiii!"_

"I'll prove it to you!" Truelifle said, opening the cage.

Joy crawls to the other side but Truelifle picks her up. Suddenly his branches and dark-ground like appearance lost their frightening momentum. His strong grip becomes shaky. Joy tries to wiggle her way out his dirty ground hand.

"Dark magic!" Then Truelifle throws her back into the cage, terrified. "She's consumed with it!"

Joy and Fandral share confused reactions.

"Stop being a scaredy cat," Howlifrey snaps. "Truelifle."

Truelifle's branches trembled and leaves fell from his skin as though they were coming from a dying tree in the swamps.

"You are the one who brought them here!" Truelifle points at him.

The tension is becoming very coiled between these troll-nature-like brothers.

"You are the one who wanted to eat flesh!" Howlifrey accuses his brother.

Fandral plugs his ears as though he's heard this argument go on before.

"Guys, picture a girl biting off a man's L. . I. . and oh think of popping a popiscle." Joy said.

Truelifle shrieks, stepping back from the cage.

"Oh my gods!" Truelifle panics. "What a horrid image!"

"Welcome to what I've been trying to forget for. . . three years, " Joy snickers. She shook her about it makes Joy's skin crawl. "Baad movie. So bad."

"What is a Popsicle?" Fandral asks.

"I'll. . explain later." Joy said.

Howlifrey knocks down the cages as he forces Truelifle to the wall. The Geese-hawks squawk flapping their wings sending a few white-brown feathers in any direction. Some of these feathers floated down into the cages that had Fandral and Joy in. A old, dark skull rolls out from the hay-like straw finally hitting the wooden bars. The skull had a scar on the forehead. Joy looks down to the ID card's picture and saw a permanent scar on the man's forehead.

Joy covers her mouth.

"I'mma puke." Joy turns towards the cage's bars and then puked what she had this morning.

Fandral got busy with his sword by cutting down a big hole for him right at his side of the cage as the giants were busy.

"You are not always like this, brother." Howlifrey reminds Truelifle. "You do not concede to a Asgardians trickery."

Joy couldn't make herself move a muscle; That's how sick she feels.

"It's not trickery." Truelifle retorts as his back is making a large impact in the wall.

We lower our perspective down to Fandral and Joy.

"Joy," Fandral whispers. "Use your weapon."

Joy covers her mouth, looking so green that trolls may not find her appetizing. Fandral knew when ladies got this sick; it mean they wouldn't be able to walk or run right for he got two big feathers over to the cage then cut a hole into the wooden took five minutes to do however it worked. Fandral drags her out then put Joy on the soft-pillow-blanket like sled. The two brothers were still bickering. Fandral saw the ID card in Joy's right hand, and then looks over to the skull on the floor.

So he picks up the skull.

"Midgardians have been here?" It puzzles Fandral more than Joy's arrival to Asgard

Howlifrey takes a step back from Truelifle.

"Our food does not contain dark magic." Howlifrey said, in his own heavy-righteous like defense voice.

"Brother," Truelifle raises his voice. It became evident his voice has a British-accent in a way."You should never mess with Asgardian affairs! Where did you get those two?" His gigantic arm bumps against the window doors which makes the geese-hawks alarmed. "Did you get them from another portal?"

Truelifle pushes Howlifrey into the table.

Fandral wraps the skull into a bag while making a mental note to send that skull back to Midgard. He then rushes by the trolls destruction while using a hand to pull the white and gray feather sled. Running towards a huge slightly ajar door is not easy as roller skating on short grass. Fandral runs around the gigantic table that broke into half Both table legs had snapped from the heavy wet that ad been thrusted upon the top. Large plates were flying in different directions as the trolls had gotten into a nasty fight.

The birds grab their nest using their talons and then flew out the window.

"They came to our realm!" We can hear Howlifrey yell at his brother as he misses stepping on Fandral.

"No, it was a portal!" Truelifle forces Howlifrey through a gigantic book-like shelf that has lots of weapons and trophies from previous hunts.

Joy then pukes over the feather-bed-sled.

"I'm sick." Joy fell back on the feather-bed-sled.

Fandral gets through the slightly ajar door's wide space and leaves the cottage with Joy in tow. We zoom out to see the small cottage is destroyed by the brothers in the next thirty-four minutes. If one can say a dust bowl was made from this then they probably could be right; as a big dust cloud was sent throughout the forest. Thankfully Fandral and Joy got back to Asgard before the dust bowl had been stirred.

* * *

_** . . Asgard. . .**_

_**. . . March 30th 2011. . .**_

The thing about anticipating your birthday is that. . .things change fast. I got some more training in hand to hand was a good one, as the month was transitioning to Asgardians had their suspicions about me; which I totally can understand with the whole Schenio disappearing act. Watching the sun set from the castle is a beautiful sight. Maybe it's all worth it getting taken by a portal that Heimdall was not expecting. Was it worth it to be the last one seen with a dark elf? Perhaps seeing the missiles crashing into the road as I was being taken to Asgard have a significance. Then what was it? Was it to meet all these interesting and unique people?

I saw something in the distance similar to a ships hulk right out of the movies.

"That can't be a ship." I put my right hand over my eye watching the figure come into full view.

That is not a ship.

"It's. . Th-t-the Space turtle." My feet were glued to the floor while leaning forward on the balcony's stone surface.

When the Space Turtle came closer, it became evident that it had brought a little company. Guess what; The space Turtle is a female! I could see the little-whale-like turtles flying under her cuteness factor is so great that someone like me should have bought a camera-I don't use cell phones-a long time ago. Seeing the adorable baby space turtles makes me be more grateful to be enough there wasn't any alarms going off in the kingdom. It does make sense no one is alarmed because the space turtle is way above ground level.

The Space Turtle is careful, hovering right across from the balcony keeping it's arms still.

"Hey girly!" I said, rubbing the Space Turtle's forehead. "Congrats on motherhood."

I could have sworn that the Space Turtle had smiled.

The baby space turtles hid under her arms pretty scared about me at first.

_Mrrrrppphh_

She made this odd, soft and fascinating noise towards the little ones while turning her head away from me. I notice she still has the big hole to squirt water on her Space turtle is reassuring her young ones that I am safe; possibly. Her head turns away from the little ones towards me. There's a little sparkle in her eye. This sparkle is not the sweet and adorable kind of sparkle. This sparkle is actually sad and heart-wrenching. It's the kind that makes everyone in a theatre just cry.

It was almost as though The Space Turtle could sense something that I did not.

"Don't ya be sad." I tell her. "Be happy! My birthday is right around the corner."

The Space Turtle then licks me.

"Aw man." I complain. "Now I gotta go to bed with my hair cover." I reach my hand down, then summon a towel that comes straight out from under the bed. "Eww drool!" Getting droll off your hair and face is not the best thing in the entire galaxy. If ya could consider as a highlight in a lifetime to be lick; then good for ya.

One small, baby space turtle-like-whale wiggles it's way to me.

It makes this _Chirp Chipr _sound.I had just finished getting whatever remained off my face and out of my hair. I could this little one had all the features that a adult space turtle have. It's pretty much a miniature version of it's mother except it has hard-rougher taps on my one made me smile. The little one reaches it's little arm out to me. So ya know what I did? I lightly shook that little arm. The little one returns to the adult space turtle.

"Is this a farewell?" I ask The Space Turtle. Something shines in her eyes, in a way that makes a really. . . sad moment. Oh no. I can feel the tears coming Space Turtle nods. I have a hard time writing goodbyes. Now it's time I actually did it first before The Space Turtle leaves.I sigh and then say, "Goodbye."

* * *

**June 1st. 2011. . .**

Asgardian horses are cool and they are fast runners! No seriously, they are. I call one without a name by Hotstreak. Now stop then think about the name. HotStreak and I have this-not-so-good riding companionship. Hotstreak is an amber horse with a white mane. He doesn't like me riding him, obviously.

"Are you sure about not riding Mar?" Hogun asks, patting the side of his horse.

"He used to be Loki's." I said. "Lusa-Lisa. . .Not Lusa." Why did I say Lusa?. . . that is odd. "Lisa does not want me to ride him, and I respect her wish."

Hogun chuckles, and he is apparently amused by my own loyalty towards others. Like he couldn't make himself believe that there are midgardians out there who show that kind of understanding, loyality, and really good darn patiance. Oh, that I really love horses such as Black Beauty. I love that movie!

"Promise me one thing." Hogun said.

"Yep?" I ask.

"Do not wear shoes when entering the building." Hogun tells me.

I laugh, and until I noticed that Hogun was pretty serious what he meant.

"Are you sure about riding with me to . . .?" Hogun asks me, actually concerned.

Well, riding practice wasn't-so-good because Hotstreak. . . is Hotstreak.

"Hogun," I begin explaining, wrapping some of Hotstreak's white mane around my fingers. "I will ride a gigantic bison named Appa and ride a dragon named Saphira if that slagging-stubborn horse throws me off."

I pat on HotStreak's side.

"Besides, what can possibly happen?" I ask, with a grin that is totally not-to-trust.

And then Hotstreak races forward speeding through the forest as though his back is on fire.

"I take that back!" I shriek.

I could hear Hogun's laughter while going through a big forest. It was so fast that the gigantic branches sent me me to the side still strapped on to are huge arse tree's right up ahead! And one of my hands is still tangled in mane. How idioitic am I? I am perhaps the most idiotic person in the entire realm of Asgard. Asgard is a beautiful realm that in combat; that's what I would fight for, like that dream walker did in Avatar; he fought to protect Pandora.

"Hoottstreaaaaaaaaaaak!" I yell. "STaaaphhhhh!"

Hotstreak neighs, and it was now a matter of minutes before he decided to do something stupid.

"Hotstreak." I wiggle my right arm. "I really hate ya."

The Asgardian Horse looks at me with one eye closed and another open, with his earse bent to the side and his tongue sticking out.

"So that makes two of us." I mutter, feeling my hand getting more wrapped up in his mane.

** -nneeiaiaaaaahhahhah!**

Hotstreak went off into a cage and ended up hitting a wall. Guess who got the worst head bump? That itself doesn't need to be said but it's only karma. I decided not to ride Hotstreak but instead do the walking and basically guide him to this building. Hogun has this odd request that I do not wear my shoes when entering.

Kind of reminds me of the scene where young Susake opened tthe door to find his dead parents when he didn't wear shoes and he kind of walked on his tippy toes.

"Do not wear shoes." I recall Hogun's firm and non-negotiable comment.

So that's what I did after tying Hotstreak to a pole; I took my shoes off and then entered the building.

* * *

** . June 4th. . 2011. . . **  
It's not my birthday; yet. My birthday is in two days. So with the time left as a seventeen year old there was a little light bulb moment. I had learned from doing a survey that most Asgardian Children did not know how to dance. I decided to teach some Asgardian children how to and his friends were busy with something else, yet Sif had told me to go with my idea before they left.

Frigga helped me with the rest to convince that dancing is a harmless basic tool in life. . .Unless the person who is dancing has gotten drunk; then they have a big chance there's a hilarious dance wreck. That could be a bad scene. Or it could be pretty harmless depending what's at the dance. Well, what I am teaching could possibly cause a hilarious dance wreck. So yes, I have successfully lied again. There must be a really good lying degree in this mind.

"Now do the drunken-nine-proper-giraffe dance!" I order the kids.

The kids were confused and didn't really understand the concept. Can't blame them for that.

"Does that mean getting sick from two trolls?" Lehim, a young Asgardian boy with 30 some freckles, asks.

I had told Fandral not to tell anyone what happened.

"No." I said, right away while walking on the slick dance floor of the kids laugh. "It involves doing something silly."

Lehim acts tough.

"That wouldn't hurt by doing it." Lehim said, not as a question but as a statement. "Because I'm tough and stiff for Asgard!"

I'm glad to see kids who proclaim to be strong for their home. Odin has some doubts on this dancing idea of mine. He didn't need to say it. I could tell by his eyes: Eyes are literately the tell-tale sign for everything. How do I know this? Go watch _Lie to Me._ That was a pretty good show. Too bad Fox had canceled it I remember watching an episode in 2006 or 2007.

I taught the kids to run and shake their arms in the air; roll their arms like a bread roll, then do some proper sliding-feet-dancing on the floor similar to Nine in _The Doctor Dances._ The kids had fun learning how to dance. So maybe fate should be forgiven? Okay; I forgive you Fate, again. The night was fun. For some reason there was this gut feeling that my birthday may not be so good when watching the girls twirl similar to a ballerina. I don't wear Asgardian Dresses; that is unlike me.

Why? My mom tried to make me be a girly girl as a child and so I simply went into the nearest mud puddle whenever I had something pretty on. I'm the evidence that trying to make a baby a girly girl will make them into a tomboy. So far it can be a possible assumption that dressing up baby girs in not-so-pretty clothing will drive them into developing a girly girl kind of dress style.

"You've done good with these young ones." Frigga startles me.

I jump two inches, and my skin could have jumped as well.

"Jeeze, Frigga." I said, calming myself. "Ya are like an ninja."

"Ninja?" Frigga repeats, not entirely following what I said.

Well, that was awkward.

". . . Nevermind." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"You get along with kids so well, do you have any?" Frigga asks.

Hahahahaa, hahahaa, that is funny.

"I didn't get out much back on my Midgard." I tell Frigga. I twirl my fingers in a circle. "But no; I don't."

Frigga is surprised.

"You act like it."

I shrug.

"I don't plan to have kids; besides. . . " The kids were doing a square dance. Ah there goes the evolution of dancing going into a pill-wire. Wait what's a pill-wire? "I don't belong here. I'm a friendly person with a joyful atmosphere that reaches out to the afterlife. The Afterlife, they too, can feel my presence. How do I know this? Well . . . My mom had a medium with a spirit guide . . ." I explain the rest to Frigga. "And Charlotte, the little girl, who is connected to the white book shelf was . ."

I clear my throat.

"Whenever she came to my room; when I was throwing my little ball into the air, she felt joy and so much happiness." I continue. "I am a bright, happy-go-lucky,and friendly person. I'm bright to the afterlife. I am almost like the. . " I held my hand out towards the sky. "The lantern guiding a lost person to something. . better, ya know."

I reach my hand back.

"So Charlotte is a dead, little girl?" Frigga asks as though she could not believe it.

Sometimes we all want to deny the horrible things that happen.

"She went to the light, or so my mom said."

"You didn't answer my question."

I nod.

"She _was_ a ghost." I tell her. "One who was fortunate enough to have her white book shelf in my room."

I could see her eyes realized something.

"So that's why you chose the name 'Joy'." Frigga said, with a nod. "It suites you."

* * *

**. . .Asgard. . . .**

**. . .June 6th, 2011 . .**

I am really sick of being inside the castle for so long. Yes today is my birthday and I am stuck in my 'room'. From being bored most of the time I had taken sometime to explore the room. Guess who's room it used to be? I am so not telling because it has to be guessed not told. Asgard is under attack by the Chitauri. Thanks to me and my own determination to be somebody who's not the reason why a good person died; I'm stuck in my room. That is the most un-professional-damped birthday ever.

The doors to the balcony are locked.

I could hear Odin walk away from my door.

Does he truly think that,I, the silent girl will stay in her room for the entire battle?

"Odin should not underestimate me." I whisper to myself, taking my ears off the door.

I pull the bed over to the side (There are pillows under the bed legs). There's a staircase directed downwards right under the bed. Guess I wasn't the only one who got bored of being stuck in a room for hours on end. I had used this passage too during the last month. So I go down the stairs taking out my blade from it's there were other women in here they would get scared and run back upstairs at the squeaks of do not want me to mess with them; they learned their lesson ages ago.

The rats back off my path similar to people standing by at a parade. Wanna know what I did to the rats in April? I threw in a bag with pink powder. Guess what happened right after it was thrown in. The powder landed on every creature that was traveling the halls. It was to my delight that I saw a pink rat run out from under the bed. Duetei had accidentally walked in when the rat was running around. Guess what He did? He screamed, then grabbed a broom and chased after the mouse! He didn't know what I did. . . Except Fandral. Fandral is the one who got the pink powder in the first place for me.

"And I prove once again that I am the god of Pranks." I muse to myself, holding my glowing electrical blade. There is shouting that's starting to become clear and closer. From a good distance ya can see light coming from the far end of the hall.

Adrenaline starts pumping through my veins. I've been practicing combat just for this day! The best and only day that I can be victorious on my 18th birthday! Turning 18 only comes once in your entire life; except if there are some consequences to the age. Hearing the drip-drops of water didn't seem to bother me on the greasy-muddy floor is disgusting. But still, it is worth it.

"Ready or not. . ."

I came to the end; where I can feel a door knob to the right,and took a grip on it. This is gonna be the birthday ever!

"Here comes JJJJjooooy!" I push the door open and fell flat on my face. ". . . Note to self: don't do it so fast."

I get up and saw there are gigantic ships in the sky. Ships that were: too alien,dark of the moon Decepticon like Ark, and beetle like. Let me rephrase that: They are alive! They floated as though dinosaurs had evolved into them ever so gracefully from the pterodactyl.A bird watcher can tell there are blue sphere-tube like objects right in the flying-beetle-alien-ship creature's spines. I can see the Chitauri were protecting someone to the entrance of the castle.

"All right Blasttah." I could hear the blade transform. "Let's show 'em who's the boss of terrible aiming."

I click the trigger aimed at the chitauri; I shot at them four times.

_Ping!_ went my first blast that hit a Chitauri's helmet, my second one hit a Chitauri's neck that made them fall down, the third blast missed them, and my fourth whizzed by whoever the Chitauri were protecting. It's weird to see that happen. Ya know this is weird telling ya about what strike which Chitauri. Ya don't expect a lousy shooter to know this stuff and be in narrative POV who's a not n expert. Narrative view it would be fine to know about it. . . But, it is weird knowing this.

Then they shot me; well, I was sent flying into a abandoned Asgardian house. I landed on a table that collapsed beneath me. The ringing fire of shootings is frightening and scary. My head aches a little. There isn't a scrape from this. I did not get hurt by the blast, only bruised from going through the wall and landing on the are terrified what is going screams are preferably a good hint to it.

"Have ta check up on Lisa." I get up, ignoring the shouts coming from outside like a crazy parade that is having a gun shooting in the wild ; where I am getting this entire thought about a gun fire set in the wild west with a parade going on? This must mean that my imagination is going off into the realm of war descriptions.

I walk out the house through a destroyed wall instead of the door.

Ya never know when someone is gonna shoot at the door when ya coming out; right?

** Bb-blast blast.**

I had to check up on anything that I worry about; it is kids and those who seem important to me as friends.I use my lasah blaster on some Chitauri that were going down the street where Lisa Chitauri charges at me while shrieking something that's undescribe-able. My lasah Blaster transforms into a blade, and then I cut off that Chitauri's head. Strange thing is that the technology in it's neck reminds me of robotic-techno-organic Terminator style minus the blue exposed skin. Did I not mention that Matt Smith is confirmed to be in the next Terminator movie and is supposed to portray someone really close to John Conner?

Good, then if ya didn't know. . . Now ya know!

My blade transforms to blastah form.

**-ENEEEneeigh!**

Horses rode by the Chitauri as there are some Asgardian riders using their swords to kill every last one.

I ran fast, using the speed that really hadn't been used in probably years. To me, everyone is a blurr and to them I am a woman who's running really fast. Coming closer to Lisa's house; there was an explosion.I hit my head; landing hard against a building's side. My vision is not the best regardless that my eyesight is good enough that I don't need glasses. I just had to get up. My leg feels so bad that it was only forcing myself to run that I ran to Lisa's. Finally getting there it was burning in flames.

Could she still be in there? Yes; she's home in the morning.

Besides, she is a friend of Loki's.

I had to go in there!

I ran in ignoring my own pain; I could hear the cries of Asgardins pleading for help. The Chitauri were busy minding their shooting. Is this how a hero feels when they go into a burning house? Do they feel helpless to those they cannot save? I could hear Mar's distinctive high pitch wail from down the hall. A horse's wail is something you will never forget, especially when they are in dire ceiling above me had started cracking.I can't smell but the smoke is definitely hurting my lungs.

Ya have to cover your nose when going in to do something like this.

So ya know what I did? I pinched my nose and followed Mar's horse shrieks. The closed, large door rang with a terrified horse thinking I kicked down the door. The flames were engulfing Lisa's beautiful home; this is not the animal shelter,this is Lisa's home. . . where she sometimes brought the animals home. I could see the built in horse stalls. My foot doesn't feel so good. I swear that a cat whisked by my leg.A bird flew over my head but if it wasn't for it's feathers then I wouldn't have known.

"Lisa!" I yell, stepping into the burning house.

I only heard animals. Not a word that was an Asgardian..

"LIs-" I turn around and saw a crushed body under a pile of bricks that had used to be part of the cieling.

It was Lisa. Lisa has a tattoo that is shaped like a dragon on her left arm and that's how I knew it was her. Her arm is sticking out fromm the mess. It wasn't moving. Through an eage's eye there wasn't life stirring inside her body or a heartbeat. Through a rat's view they couldn't feel her breathing. Lisa is really dead.

I cough, while there are tears coming down not being held back.

This is the worst birthday ever.

"Let's ge-g-g-ett that horse outta here." I open the stalls, kick the cages and kennels open for the animals that were still alive.

There were so many animal sounds that I couldn't tell what was going out, but what I did feel was Mar's reign. And that I could feel something lick my leg. If ya backed away from my perspective then ya will see me pick up whatever that done the licking and get on Mar's back. Other animals are heading out the apartment. Then I ride out the burning building. Is this selfish to take out what ya can? Some hero's have to make sacrifices like Tony Dinozzo did in a house fire. Mar lands in the street making a few grunts here and there.

I slid off Mar, letting go whatever is on his back.

"Ow." I wince. "My baccck."

I hold my hand up to see dirt and burns all ran off through the crowd carrying something that resembles a Komodo dragon-oh! It was Sam who licked my leg. Wasn't he supposed to be adopted?

"Oh sh-" I start, but a blast from above flipped me over. "Fate; bad fate!"

I shook my fist at the sky, totallly annoyed by Fate's crude sense of humor. I have a good sense of humor; at least in my view.

**B-b-blast.**

I look up and saw the part of the castle that my room is supposed to be has been vision is a bit blurry from all the tears. I had to get back to the castle before they found out. Oh and what are ya gonna do, Ivs? Hide in the closet? I don't think join into what is going on; perhaps? My blaster charges up as I could hear a Chitauri coming from behind.

"One. . ." I put my hand on the trigger. "Two. . ." I whip around and shot at it repeatedly. "Three!"

**. . .One hundred twenty-eight Chitauri's later. . **

I found Fandral and Hogun defending a couple children. My joints didn't feel too well from all that combat. It makes me think that if I wanna be a person in combat then there should be more excise in my life. Great; Lehim is using the Chitauri's own blaster against them since it was working. Why not help them? That is the most logical solution in the entire book. Or so I thought it that way.

"Hey Fandral, need some help?" I shot down five Chitauri's that were almost near to the children.

"Clone!" Fandral shouts.

"Storm trooper clone?" I look over my shoulder. "Where!"

I blasted another row of the Chitauri down, then turn my direction back to them.

"Ya just lied through yer teeth!" I said.

"Stay away from us," Lehim said, his blaster is charged up and looks cute acting tough."Clone."

What the heck are they saying?

". . What?" I look at my hands to check if they were mocking me. They were not mocking me over my not-so-good bruises and whatever stuff that came from killing the Chitauri. "What are ya talking about?"

"We know you are a clone sent to replace Joy." Hogun said.

I could see something was wrong; they were under a deceptive spell.

"Dudes!" I yell. "I am Joy!" I point to myself. "And I don't like being kept inside on my _BIRTHDAY_!" I threw my hands up into the air, bending my fingers like an agitated anime character with a dark background that has flames coming around."Ya not talking to a clone, damn it."

Lehim shot at me sending straight into the crowd of Chitauri's.

"Fandral!" I shriek as the group are no longer in my view but only Chitauri.

A Chitauri throws me to the ground. My attention to surroundings is not really. . . alert right now. I couldn't believe this is happening. I do not understand about the clone. What clone were they talking about? I am Joy; flesh and dirt in all. All I want to do is curl up and cry out all these feelings that are stabbing me in the eyes feel heavy and watery. My lasah blastah's grip is strong but it wasn't being used.

Everything is in a rush. Thunder is summoned from the sky and then it sent rock flying back. it was as though a hurricane, earthquake,and tornado had occurred, including a magnus hammer had been used. Magnus Hammer can summon electricity too. Wanna know what a Magnus Hammer is? It's the equivalent to the Matrix of leadership; sorry for that comparison if that is not understood. My breathing is normal, regardless how terrible today is.I've been through a lot of things in my life and this is by far a tragic event.

Thor lands in the middle of the crater.

"Thor. . ." I said, taking a few steps towards him. I did not understand what is happening. I saw something different about him; as though he had aged a quarter of a century. No he hadn't aged that much; stress can do that and so can a battle in your home just age ya.

I try to say something, but it couldn't come out.

Thor held his hammer out,backing me away from him.

"You are not Joy." Thor said, was the words of a man you wouldn't want to anger. He was already mad at this point.

But. . . I am Joy.

It is my birthday and it's all falling a part; crap. There were tears staining my face. My vision is pretty blurry. Maybe I shouldn't have left the castle; then they would believe me in the first place. Did this happen because of me being so house-sick? Thor is apparently under what everyone else is.I can't wrap my mind around this. My hands, my legs, and arms, and everything is trembling. I clear my throat hoping to find the words that I want to say.

"I. . . I. . ." The words to insist that he's wrong coudn't come up. "I. . " I close my eyes, then reopen them. Could I just give up and step back? No. I hate to say this; but a part of me does want to say it. "Thor; ya will regret saying that."

Is that my biggest mistake?

_ No._

Thor took that as a threat. So slams his hammer into the ground which send a ripple through the floor. I was sent flying into a crowd of Chitauri. No. . . No! Thor, ya are an idiot! He can't be doing this. He couldn't have done it. He thinks I am _the_ copy. I am not the slagging copy! The portals between Asgard and whatever realm the Chitauri reside in grows powerful.

Will Thor realize his mistake anytime soon?

_No;_ I don't think so. He just deserves a slap from me when he and I are across from each other.

Then the Chitauri were forced to retreat and took me with them. I never felt so horrible in my entire life-well. . . There was this time 6 months ago I let out my feelings that I had bottled up for so long. I can't say why exactly, but it was all going down like a snow ball gaining momentum. The portal closed off from Asgard. Nobody was there to stop me from falling. My knee's gave out. So I fell on the ground.

I am alone.

Thor. . . I don't like that ya that much anymore. Ya were a good guy, no hard feelings but. . .

"No!" I scream, punching the ground.

It didn't do any good but it was good to let out my anger. I was shaking all over.

It's best to say that I am in a mess; and. . .crying. . . Thor; I don't like you.


	14. The Deal

The Chitauri are around me. I had been just abandoned by everyone; Everyone. I had grown accustomed to were no longer seeing me as. . . Heck, who wouldn't be in a mess when this just happened to them? I would be in a complete mess-cross that out. I'm just crying. It was like living in a great environment just snatched away by poachers. Is this how girls in those awful fan fictions that everyone really hates must feel like? It really hurts to be thrown out by your good friends who fall under deception. This hurts more than Russell calling me a bitch.

Ya heard me.

I was called a bitch by a jerk.

I was being bullied at the time by a cult at school led by David; a African American kid, I don't give a huge life about him, and I only remember this because TFA Bumblebee's human form in_ human error_ was African American. Russell wanted to break my heart. He asked me (Before he called me a bitch) to be his girlfriend, so I said yes, and we . . ya know became girlfriend and boyfriend. We broke up a week later after I had been informed by a student he was going to be break up with me in two weeks. I was so looking forward to dating, and then it was crushed. After we broke up, much time later, Russell later admitted to me, "You were the first. " who was his girlfriend. Did that mean I had to feel special?

_No. _

"You want to go home?" A chitauri asks.

I comb back my hair, looking at them point blank.

"I don't have a home." I said, brushing the tears off.

My home is gone, and there is nothing left to pick up.

"Oh," A Chitauri said. "But you have something to live for."

I wipe another tear off.

"Like what?" I snap, putting my hands on my legs. I look straight at the ugly son of the cows.

"You have a interesting fate bestowed upon. . ." A Chitauri said.

"Don't give me a Optimus Prime speech, damnnit." I said. I got up. I am stronger than this; listening to lectures deemed by the bad guys who got my life all figured out. "Ya are not me. Ya have no idea-"

"Of course we do." One of them laughs. "We've seen you change over time."

Woah that one sounds like a stalker!

"Who do you think told the kid to tell you about Russel?" A lighter Chitauri said.

I couldn't move a muscle or anything for that matter.

"Good, we have a compromise." A gruff, rough sounding Chitauri said

Could this be a dream? No it's not. I'm getting into a huge mess.

"No we don't." I protest.

I get hit by a spear, landing on my side.

"We want Loki."

The ringing in my ears could have been a major distraction; but did they just say. . . They want who again?

"Who-what-Loki-who-why?" I squeeze my eyes just for a moment.

I put my hand down and use it to lift myself half way up.

"He did not come to our realm." The Chitauri with an authority voice said.

"He never came." A lighter sounding Chitauri said.

"He was supposed to come." A female voice adds.

I can't believe they got me here for Loki. Seriously? Why do ya have to get a midgardian, change her into an Asgardian, have the best time in Asgard, snatch it away on her freaking birthday, and then ask her to fetch a dude she doesn't know where he is at. And oh, I ain't saying this out loud. Nobody is hearing this because I am rambling in my mind.

I laugh at them.

"This is not funny." The gruff Chitaui said.

I wipe a tear.

"It is ta me." I said, accidently saying 'to' as 'ta'.

Yes, there is a difference in pronunciation in Irish; get it in ya head! Also, tree is three in Irish.

"So ,. . ." I said, feeling the pain in my left hip.

Good gallifrey, I have (Or at least had) a hairline fracture from falling down from monkey bars. It hasn't really left me at all. Sometimes I can experience pain from my leg when it's cold or out of the blue; but for the past few months, I have forgotten about it.

"Why?" I ask. "Why dd ya leave . . . A clone behind?"

"To make them think you are still at Asgard," The Chitauri's leader said, with a grunt. "And the clone is stuck here."

"You are indispensable." A lower voiced Chitauri said.

"Oh well." I rub my head. "I dunno what to say ta that. I don't easily get stumped."

"Do you want to live?"

I clear my throat.

"Well . . ." Tough choice to be made right here. Jee, why me? Oh yeah, fate decided already. "You know it already. It's kind of not a deal since-"

Two Chitauri's took my arms.

"And that's why we have to take caution." The authorial Chitauri said. "You will suggest us to him; in order for us to get the teseract. . ."

"LET met go!" I try moving. "Ya mean dah Teselecta?"

Nobody said a word for the first brief minutes.

I had to stall, I just had to.

"Stop stalling." The Chitauri's leader came forward holding bracelets of the sorts.

These bracelets were steaming heat. They were like gloves but so different; they were made of medal and there are spaces in between. I could see smoke drifting off their heated metal surface; they were so spirally, unique, and pretty cool looking. But that feeling of awe quickly fell away when the big, gruff Chitauri puts it on my arms.

I scream; feeling this pain stinging.

"Stop it!" I yell; but they were saying a spell.

A spell that did not sound too good.

I could feel my energy draining; but the strange pairs were glowing golden for a while, if ya were there then you would have seen these blue shapes appearing under the bronze material similar to aura lights moving in the sky. Except. . . . it's being imprinted for a variation of time. I saw numbers appear in my view. So many numbers, locations, and facts wonder of this may seem. . . crazier than my own Fan Fictions.

They are crazy, I'll admit to that.

"St...stop it." I cry. "P-Please."

I fell over.

"What are ya doing ta me?" I ask, clenching my stomach.

"Oh just doing our own customizing." The gruff one said. "We are making our own mark on you; _our_ property."

Basically I've been marked.

"You have 6 months, 4 weeks and 4 days to do this." The gruff one adds.

My vision is getting blurry.

". . .So I'm like a dispose-able. . .Cell phone." I whisper, feeling senses are leaving me.

"No," I hear a couple chitauri's laugh. "We call you back like a dog." The gruff one said. "And then; we'll make sure you won't live. Don't count on living when you come back." He paces back and forth kicing some dust into my eyes. "Because you have to find him, then suggest us. . ."

Don't count on living.

Oh boy, does he not understand the term 'do not underestimate a girl' in his vocabulary?

"What. . ." Aaacho! " About. . .Avoiding it?" I ask, watching a smaller Chitauri take the bracelets off.

I'm too afraid what the universe has in store for me.

"You can't avoid fate." A lower voiced Chituari said. "It's impossible."

No. . . Why would I do that to Loki?

"He landed on Midgard., not our realm." The gruff one said. "Find Loki; he'll help us and we'll help his fiery ambition to rule Earth."

"Do you. . ." Well it's a long shot. The smallest yet most biggest question, ever. "Expect he would come. . . because I'm gone?"

"No."

And then I lost conscious.

_No._

. . I don't want this!


	15. A mischevious, defensive norse god--

**. . .One month and several days before Chitauri took Joy. . . **

** . . . Okay, one week before Joy came to Asgard. . . **

We can see from an outside view of a house out in the country, with a barn across from it. This is set on Midgard: Earth. An old, rusty pickup truck is seen parked in the drive way. It's night-time but the stars are making it virtually able to see through in the dark-or that might be the moons doing-without a flashlight. Two windows to the house display some of the lights are still on. We look up to the sky seeing that a dark rotating cloud has formed above the barn.

The dark cloud sends lighting strikes that throw numerous materials over the house. Thunder struck the pickup trucks rear view mirror that then bounced the electricity to the phone lines. Attention is returned to the dark cloud that opens up a circle opening. Rain falls from this opening not just thunder and unknown material. Then we see that a figure falls from the circular opening through the barn's roof, down a couple floors, and finally hear a thud. The thud did not come from thunder but from the figure that fell.

Several horses in there are panicking.

A middle aged, Korean Man (who'll we just call Roger) came out the house holding a lantern.

"Roger!" We hear someone from inside. "Get a camera."

"Perry, we do not need to take picture of damages by storm!" Roger shouts back into the house. He hesitates a moment. "Nor is there a chance aliens would ditch someone here by using a tornado!"

Then, he shuts the door and slowly makes his way to the barn.

The cloud loses the circle opening and then rain fell.

"Okay fella's." Roger opens the barn doors. "What crashed in here this time?"

He drops the lantern as we can see a middle aged Korean Woman make her way to Roger while using a cane to help her walk.

"Roger, what is it?" The Middle aged Korean woman said. From a closer view; a person can tell her hands are trembling

Roger grabs at his chest.

" . . . Norse god." Roger fell to his side.

The Middle aged Korean Woman rolls her eyes.

"Not that hallucination again." The Middle aged Korean Woman steps over Roger's legs.

She takes a peak in as the horses are really scared and panicking in their stalls. Lo' and behold; The middle aged Korean woman saw a man in the middle of the floor that looks like something had crashed into it. How could a body be that strong? Not unless he fell from a high altitude during a alien space, battleship explosion that somehow landed him here. She could tell this man was unconscious unlike her husband.

There is a spear-like weapon across from him.

". . .I love America's UFO's." The middle aged Korean woman said.

Loki woke up on a bed; this room feels safe. He couldn't believe how calm this place was. He at least expected to be dead or land in somewhere worse. There is an old clock right above the bed ticking away precious time. Time that Loki could use to think on how he could get back at Thor for ruining his chance to impress Odin. There's other furniture in this room that could pursue a person to think they are in a old woman's house. After all Loki had done; what could he do?

"You've awaken." Loki looks up to see this Korean women holding on a cane. She is standing at the doorway. "I've waited years to meet an alien."

She had on a black veil and a handkerchief in her left hand.

"I am not an alien." Loki scoffles. "I am Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim," He gets up from the bed hearing it creak. He feels pain coming from his sides. "Son of Odin,and you have the nerve to call me an Alien? A comment like that would be impressive to me . . . If I knew what that meant. What is an alien? Is it someone like you?"

The Korean woman walks over to Loki.

"No." She said. "But I've waited years to see what all the fuss was about."

"What fuss?" Loki asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The Americans claimed UFO's were common, and so were aliens." The Korean woman admits, taking an small device device has a bulky square shape that has a flat screen on it's backside. She taps on the small device a few times. "And frankly, I understand their fascination with _you._"

He raises an eyebrow at this middle aged Korean woman.

"Are you not insulted by what I have just called you?" Loki is unsure about this individual.

"I have heard far worse." The Korean woman takes a snap of Loki. Actually she takes a couple pictures of Loki then uploads them to a private album online. The Middle aged Korean woman grins as she watches the notification bar reads 'Upload complete'.

Loki's eyebrow subsides.

"What realm is this?"

"Realm?"

"Yes!" Loki repeats, feeling a bit frustrated with her stupidity. "What realm is this?"

The middle aged Korean woman laughs (and she finds it very halirous enough her laughter is hysterical) at Loki's quite simple question. Loki could not figure why she found his question funny. If there's a list of things he didn't understand about mortals; it is the part where they laugh at something that is serious.

"Your species call planets as 'Realms'?" The Korean woman asks, getting a stern nod from Loki. She She wipes off tears from her eyes. "Silly black sheep; you are on Planet Earth." She laughs a little saying the phrase, while shaking her head. "Do you need some E.T. Phone Homing?"

Loki heads to the door but then this unexpected, sharp pain came from his waist.

"Ow!" Loki leans against the wall, unfamiliar to pain like this. "What kind of trickery is this?"

The Middle aged Korean woman ushers Loki to the bed.

"This isn't trickery." The middle aged Korean woman said. "You just had a big fall. Ah, you've slept longer than my two young sons did. Just a little more rest in bed; I have some breakfast recipe that I've been perfecting."

"Breakfast? . ."

"Aliens do have breakfast,lunch, dinner, and desert; do they not?"

"We do have celebrations." Loki admits.

The middle aged Korean woman flashes a quick smile then darts out the room like a fast bolt.

"I'm on Midgard. . ." He touches his bruised waist then pulls up his shirt and saw that his bruises were healing but only needed a day to be healed without help from the infirmary. He lays back down then took the time to notice a strange pattern in the ceiling. It reminds Loki of the Bifrost. it reminded him of other things than that with it's strange doodles.

Loki uses his magic to restore the ceiling to its rightful design.

"A-a-a-asgard?" It is stunning to see a picture of Asgard. Loki looks over to see an X-ray picture that has a strong resemblance to Asgard. Loki looks at the small handwriting indicating it was taken several years ago; probably twenty-three years ago. The signature is almost too illegible to read. This definitely made Loki stutter to see how a determined midgardian could get a picture of Asgard.

Loki knocks over a china cup.

"I heard that!" The Korean middle aged woman said. "You will pay for that."

"Can't." Loki shouts. "I'm the rightful king of Asgard, and I am a god, old mortal!"

The middle aged Korean Woman comes into the room smoking a cigar with a tray of food.

"What?" The Middle aged Korean woman asks. "It's been approved for my hand shaking disease. And Black sheep, you will pay for that. It cost me fifty-four dollars to purchase that at a yard sale!"

The Middle aged Korean woman puts the tray on Loki's lap.

"When you are better; you get a job, and start getting that debt off your plate as a alien from outer space."

"Please. I come from Asgard, you can't be serious."

"Is Asgard in Germany, Russia, or Ireland?"

"I don't understand what gibberish you are speaking."

"I speak English perfectly, black sheep." The Korean middle aged woman said. "Now, you better start eating. I can roll in a wheel chair for help to the bathroom." Loki tilts his head at the bacon, eggs, and bread. He hadn't been fed this kind of food for much of his life. "Shut the door behind you and don't lock it when you use it."

Loki looks up to her.

"How do you eat this food?"Loki asks, without an answer. "Do not tell me this is a set up by those who hate me, and want to see me fail by not passing a test!"

"Use your fork, black sheep."

The middle aged Korean woman goes to the doorway.

"Why are you calling me a black sheep?" Loki asks, not familiar to the nickname.

She stops short one step away from the door.

"Because you remind me of a black sheep from Harry Potter." The middle aged Korean woman said, as the doorbell rings. "Also; you might find playboy magazines under the bed," Loki looks over the side of the bed a bit confused but intrigued by the mention 'Playboy magazines'. "This used to be Edward's side of the room."

The Middle aged Korean Woman left the room.

Later on,the middle aged Korean Woman had revealed to Loki her real name is not easy to say, also that the American version of it isn't her go-to choice to be recognized as She insisted that he calls her Perry. Mortals confused Loki in some ways, and he did not like getting confused. The Middle aged Korean Woman is one of those examples.

* * *

** . . . April 28th. . . 2011. . .**

** . . . 7:45 PM. . . **

Loki met her oldest son, Edward Smith, one week later. Edward knew what his mother was up to; using telescopes, using radio as she attempted to speak with aliens in outer space, going to several places around the globe with her husband that were rumored to be UFO hotspots. He did not expect that one day she would find an alien. Edward is visiting with his wife Sarah Hotchens Smith for Monday and Tuesday. The Middle aged Korean Woman insisted she do some of the work around the farm; but Loki had to get himself a job so he could pay for the china dish. Indeed, that's that Loki did-but not through honest means-under some very dubious connections.

"Edward. . ."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say it." Loki said. "It sounds less odd than your mother's last name."

Edward laughs, taking a sip of wine.

"Where are you from?" Edward asks, after he swallows a sip of wine.

"Asgard." Loki said.

"Is that in Ireland?" Edward jokingly asks.

"No." Loki said. He decided to mess with Edward's mind; not using his power, but with his words. "I come from Pluto."

"Pluto is not a planet!" Edward said. "It's a dwarf planet."

"It is a realm." Loki argues; he is not wearing his Asgardian attire but Midgardian clothing.

"It is not a state." Edward adds.

"But not a realm?" Loki raises an eyebrow at the man.

"A realm is a realm, and a chicken is a chicken." Edward rants. "A planet is a planet; a dwarf planet is not a planet."

"But a ceiling has a picture of a realm that's not Midgard." Loki said, far more confusing the man. Loki enjoys seeing Edward trying to piece together what he's saying. He has this sly grin on his face. "I restored that picture you drew on the ceiling. I'm wondering how you got your hands on a picture of Asgard. Does a mortal care to explain for that? A mortal who claims to major in logic does not make sense with Pluto; did you actually cheat your way through it?"

Edward's eyes are full of mixed feelings.

"I am not surprised if you did cheat getting the title; god of logic."

Edward puts the cup on the table then punches Loki-but he only goes through him. He trips over his own foot then lands on his side in front of the bookshelf. A book lands on Edwards head.

"Professional titles are not god-like titles that you can throw around!" Edward gets back up,and he puts the book back where it belongs. "What did you just do?"

"Magic." Loki said it as though it is something casual.

"You cannot do magic; this is not logical." Edward continues. "It is absurd a man can stand there and be transparent! Unless, you are a ghost. . . " Loki shook his head, amused by the man's radical thinking, "How can yo-y-y-you be standing there-"

Loki smiles as his double fades away; followed by the real Loki and Sarah coming into the room sharing a chit-chat.

"I never knew he hated Strawberry cake!" Sarah said, with a laugh. She took Loki's word for the truth.

"H-h-h-ow. . ." Edward is gawking at Loki.

It suddenly occurred to him that Loki is a Norse god; by his expert research in Norse mythology.

"Eddy, I was not aware you had a long lost brother." Sarah said.

"He's not my long-lost brother!" Edward claims, his face is getting red.

Loki enjoys messing with Edward as he thought;_ Eddy is just like Perry._

"From Asgard." Loki asks, picking up Edward's drink unsuspectingly. He creates a sleeping pill that drops into the wine without being heard by the couple. "It did not come to me that you would be in denial." He watches Edward's head turn red. The pill disintegrated into the drink. "Eddy, is this yours?"

Loki held the drink.

"Don't tell me you tainted it!" Edward takes his glass back.

"What in the world is going on with you, dear?" Sarah asks. "You never act this way."

"Sarah, remember the book of Norse gods that dad gave us for our wedding?" Edward reminds her. "It's still in my old room."

Sarah nods, going along with it.

"Well," Edward take a sip from his drink. "He is the _other_ mischief god."

Sarah laughs, of course in denial about her husband's assumption.

"Other mischief god?" Loki asks. How could Odin not tell him about this? "There is only one mischief god."

"There's two." Sarah said,getting an awkward stare from Loki. "One is the trickery, and the second is the prankster. To be honest I picture the prankster to be a girl. Who wants to be pranked by a god who can control anything-not by trickery, just a little fact, and she cannot control people-and see through a birds eye-view as she makes her great pranks."

"Does this 'god' have a name?" Loki asks.

"It's Joy." Edward said.

"Joy of what?" Loki is more curious about Joy.

Sarah makes a weak laugh, in part trying to make herself believe that Edward is not saying this.

"Joy, god of Pranks, of Asgard." She then asks her husband. "Eddy. . . Why haven't you shown him the Norse mythology book your dad had given us for our wedding gift?"

Edward drinks from his glass.

"He never asked," Edward said, earning a shot from Loki. He gulps down his sip. "She's got a special page in Norse Mythology; the god who went missing. Well, technically she did with the whole clone ordeal and all." He could tell by Loki's reaction that he hasn't met her yet. "It does surprise me a little. . . That they didn't have any romance."

Loki slightly tilts his head at this unusual fact.

"Why?"

"They had a great friendship."

"So?"

"I would envy that kind of friendship; hell, even inmates in jail would sell their hearts for that kind!"

"You are not making sense." Loki points out the obvious. "Why are you surprised we don't-they have 'romance' as you call it."

"Because you are Loki." Edward said. "And you would make the _perfect_ opposite couple."

"Honey,you've drunken too much." Sarah tells him.

"Sarah, he.. . . Is Loki." Edward repeats. "His name is not John Goodheart Newman."

"No, it's Jacob." Loki lies.

Edward takes another sip from his drink.

"Didn't you say it was Tyler?" Sarah asks.

"Tom J. T. Goodheart." Loki said. He does a really good fake Korean accent that sounds natural. Loki expects Edward to fall back on the couch at any moment."Americanization didn't work so well with my first name."

Sarah punches her husbands shoulder.

"Eddy," Sarah said. "Apologize to Tom right this instant!"

"No." Edward view is becoming darker. "Come on, Sarah," Edwared's balance is becoming not-so-good. "He's got the eyes of a mischievous trouble. . ." And then Edward collapses on the floor.

**. . .April 28th. . . 2011.**

** . . . 8:48 PM. . .**

Loki could feel as though something is happening. Well not in this realm but in a different version of this realm.A dark cloud had a circle opening. This time it took in a big fat cow and out of the portal came a horse. A wheel fell from the portal then a school flat pole fell down into the field. It confuses Loki to see this. Normally a Bifrost portal wouldn't be so wild like is strange but Loki could sense there was some one coming to Asgard. When could he ever sense that?

How?

Why?

He couldn't answer that question as the sense left.

"Do you like getting new horses?" Loki asks.

The Middle Aged Korean woman drops what she was doing.

"What horse,Loki?" The Middle aged Woman went by Loki like a fast breeze. "Oh, a white horse! I've always wished to get one of those!"

Assumingly Edward is still knocked out; Loki could mess with Sarah as much as he makes another copy of himself go to living room where Sarah is watching a movie involving gigantic robots-no wait, that could be "I, Robot" or "Transmorphers". Sarah pops more popcorn into her mouth; hearing the character's screams with tranquility as though she was a serial killer waiting for her victims screams for picks up the remote, as his double sat down on a chair pretending to read.

"Sarraaaaah." Loki said, leaning on the couch.

Sarah threw the remote at Loki and held her shoe in defense.

"Eddy!" She chastises him. "I told you not to do zat again."

"I hear a little Russian in there." Loki teases her; he knew about Russians thanks to the news channel and The Middle aged Korean woman's rants about them being corrupted more than any nation in the is and suppose-ably more corrupted in North Korea, Chicago, China, Japan, Germany, and etc., combined.

Her face streams in a perfect red.

"Eddy,I've never seen this movie since. . ." She looks back to the TV set. but then Sarah saw Eddy was sitting down reading a book right across from the television set. She slowly turns her head away from the sight. ". . .Ed . . This is not funny."

Sarah trips over a golden retriever (Whose name is Rexy), falling straight on her back.

Rexy gets up and barks at Loki.

"Kneel down to me." Loki orders Rexy.

The other Loki (Aka Edward) gets up from the chair then goes down the did exactly what Loki asked him to do.

"At least someone bows to their king like a loyal servant." Loki remarks. "And this is not something funny, Sarah. I believe you should watch something more . . .Thrilling than gigantic robots ripping-" Loki gasps at one scene. "Did he just rip his head off?" Loki is disgusted by this scene. Sarah is unable to say a word. "Watch something better than that."

Loki picks up the remote then flips through the channels to find something good to watch for Sarah.

"Supernatural, sounds good." Loki said; setting the channel on TNT.

Sarah's eyes are glued to the television screen as her attention is practically off the two Edward's.

Our scene transitions to Loki; who is looking around Edwards room, searching. It's been twenty-eight minutes since the white Horse landed in the heard some one coming so he took on the disguise of Sarah Hotchens Smith. He wanted to read what norse mythology had about him and other Asgardians. It was not because he got scared; Loki got curious in the book.

"Sarah." Edward leans against the door. "Didn't I tell . . . " Edward yawns. "You about Ragnorak?"

Loki turns away from the bed.

"No." Loki said; mimicking Sarah's voice perfectly.

So Edward went on to tell Loki (He thought Loki was his wife at the time) about Ragnorak.

"That's entirely Loki's fault." Loki became alarmed for something that hadn't happened; yet. "For causing the twilight of the gods." Edward babbles. "He was so ambitious; though the sad thing is. . . "

Edward yawns.

"The Prankster god returns during this time . . . " Edward rubs his hands together, smoothly like a carptenter using a towel to clean off flat wood. "Not because she wants to."

"But?" Loki said, raising a brow at him.

Edward yawns, looking up from the floor to Loki.

"Because . . ." Edward yawns. "She is forced to return against her will." Edward said, as though it is matter of fact.

Edwardyawns like a tired man who got sedated without his knowledge.

" . . . Though some pages go on around her return like a movie plot theory board." He said. "It's like the pot hasn't became finished; there are . . " He yawns, again. " . . numerous situations she may return for; not just . . . ." He looks at a photograph of his brother with a slight smile. "For the end of the world. . . ."Edward yawns."I'm tired and I am retelling you one of the pages I strongly believe in-"

The fuel and rage sarrounding Loki's confusion about Joy is getting really hot.

"I need to know where the book is!" Loki demands.

"Sorry," Edward apologizes. "I forgot where it's been hidden."

"Why under the body of a dead dark elf do you hide a Norse god mythology book!"

"Because . . . people were nosing around our house in January, hun."

". . . Remind me why."

Loki mentally notes to himself that he would rather slam Edward into a cardboard machine for his stupidity.

"I got into some dirty business with the CIA,FBI, and COJ."

It puzzles Loki what those initials meant; as he raises an eyebrow at Edward.

"I did lots, and lots of high profiled scandals . . .instead of ending them like a lawyer should!"

"CIA? FBI? COJ?"

"Central Intelligence Agency," Edward lists the initials full names. "Federal Bureau of Investigation and Court Of Justice."

** . . . April 29th 2011. .**

** . . . .7:45 AM. . .**

Sarah awoke that morning to find Tom (aka Loki) sleeping on the couch. Her mind is racing with the images of two adopted brothers fighting demons, ending up in bloodshed, and a quite unusual ending. It did seem odd to her at one point. The other thing she remembers is seeing her husband Edward in the living room and then in his old room; at the same time. After that is complete, utter darkness that wasn't so scary when she started dreaming. Anyway; the television had been on CNN for quite some time.

** Click**

"I wonder . . . ." Sarah said, in a soft and whispery like voice. "How Edward's mom gets through the year without getting a high bill for leaving the TV on."

** Neeeiiigggh**

"Why is there a horse in here?. . ." Sarah said; seeing Edward's mother is riding it.

And that was actually another clue . . . that this family really is stranger than any she met.

"Her name is John." The Middle aged Korean Woman said, holding a bottle of heavy aroma of alcholo is present in her slurred speech. She puts her face against the side of John's neck slightly burying her eyes into John's mane. "And she'll prefer you respect her wishes." She takes in the smell of John looking quite pleased of herself. "Oooh she smells so good."

Sarah rushes to her husband's room.

"Edward!" Sarah calls out. "Your mother is drunk, again!"

Edward fell out the bed.

"Mooom, I don't have school." Edward complains.

"Eddy, you are not a child, you are a man now get up and-" Sarah notices her husband is wearing batman boxers. ". . . You like batman?"

"Yes, because _I am_ batman."

Sarah shuts the door behind her.

". . . There are some times where I love you being on hangover." We hear from behind the door.

** . . . Living room. . .**

** . . . 8:35 AM . . . **

Loki looks towards the door that seemingly has lost a good deal of wall material from the sides. He saw there is dirt all over the place. It made him wonder how getting drunk could affect mortal decisions and making them do crazy things. Most of the time when he heard about Midgard's crazy wars; Loki mostly assumed they were fighting over land, leadership,or something outrageusly stupid.

"Perry, It isn't safe riding a horse inside the house." Loki said, petting John's forehead.

"Yush it is."

Loki stops petting John's forehead, sharing a quizical look at the middle aged woman. This is when he decided to mess with her like he did with Edward last night.

"In what regulations?"

"In B-4 Section 2 of the Lore addition: If thuuree is an anne-mal theeen it has two bee bought in two ride."

"What Lore addition?"

"Don't trust your brother who looks exactly like you."

"Perry, I know you may not like this; but you have to ride that horse outside." Loki said, pointing to the door. "You are not acting like you know that if you stay inside the house with a horse then you may get decapitated when trying to go down into the basement?" There is no basement around the house, at all. "Or trying to get into the bathroom? You should have some reason in that foggy, old mortal head."

"Regurdless thaaat I'm drunnkk; it cleerly stay eights annie mails can bee bought in."


	16. I keep finding Loki, like seriously?

_ "I'm pretty sure no one wants to be thrown into a dangerous universe even if it has their favorite Show, movie, or books. Sometimes they do want to. But for awful things that come ahead. . . They never asked for did I want this complicated and tragic life."_ -Quote of the chapter.

Okay; picture a concert at night. There is lights that help ya see there is a huge is technically the best setting to put this in when ya wanna pull of a sweet, rock out sun had recently set. There's a big curtain that's up preventing the audience from seeing who they paid to behind the curtain a child could hear people complaining. Not just four people doing this but a handful. I stood right behind the curtain feeling excitement and nervous, at shy in front of large groups hadn't been my best advantage.

"Are you ready?" Colton Goove, one of the concert managers, whispers to me

Whenever Colton 'whispers' it's more like a yell; kind of like Shawn and Gus whisper to each other trying to decide on something but apparently everyone hears what they are saying.

Colton has fuzzy hair that matches his really strange last name. He claims it's actually Goowe in English;so I figure he might not be from America which is okay with me, anyhow. Colton has a accent that I can't tell what it is at the moment. If it's like Bltizwing's (He has a German accent) then oh hell, that was the accent that I've seen as hell to write accurately.

Lets get off the accent drawing board.

_ I'm ready_, I mouth back, _gimmie yer best shot._

I saw Colton shook as his head as gives the 'slide it back' hand sign'. His fuzzy hair has sparkles from a birthday had got here late and he told the other managers; that is how I know. The Curtain slide back like a snake slithering fast to it's prey on a smooth, flat surface that doesn't bother it. . . Unless there's an earthquake then it would be going kind of like a 'w'. Anyway; disregard the snake comparison that doesn't fit in this situation.

"This random music is based off a song from a movie. . ." I paused, briefly as the crowd was waiting to hear their paid for performance. "It's _Frozen_."

No one said a word.

"Does it matter?" A teenager shouts.

"Where's the Quarterback band we came for?" Another teenager shouts.

"Trust me." I said, with a slight nod. "It'll be famous." Then whip the curly hair over my shoulders. It is only an act. Perhaps no one is going to bother thinking about that plausibly attractive swish-wait. I got the body of a Victorian role model; so of course they'll notice! "Yer'll love it.

I landed in a state nobody would ever expect. I was (and still am) still dressed up in Asgardian clothing; it's not a dress, it's similar to what Sif wore. Okay, I landed in Nevada where a band was supposed to be playing. So, I had sang in front of these music composure's and they said "That's good enough." One can ask why a girl is taking the place of a band. Easy;their band was stuck recovering from a hang-over. They had background music be added on set. I had to make that meeting Loki is not optional. I'm not one of those people who wants to wreck lives.

_"Because,_

_I don't care,_

_about holding it in, anymore!"_

The fireworks go off from behind the stage.

_"Don't have to keep,_

_these emotions in a bottle,"_

The crowd is cheering! Woohoo, I'm doing fantastic! My right hand balls up into a fist,while walking in-between the stage's sides.

_"Don't need to hide._

_don't need to pretend,_

_Don't need to conceal how I feel,_

_Middle school's over,"_

The crowd were being drawn into the song as well. The smoke in the background set were activated-Heck, I don't need ta know that it has been turned be quite frank I can smell the fumes from the stage smoke. And ya know what? It smells pretty bad for being staged it gag the singers when its worse? It makes me wonder they can tolerate the smoke from the stage! I turn on the stage lights and change the settings to numerous colors.

_"I'm not that iron girl!" I sing._

The crowd repeats 'Iron girl'. I snap my fingers; the lights go off.

_"So let them talk," _I sing, walking towards the cheering crowd.

The fog goes off on the stage.

_"I don't need to hide my feelin's,_" My confidence rose and rose to a great level.

I took a breath, striding away briefly from the crowd.

"_Anymoreeee!"_ I wave my hand, holding up three fingers. _"One, two three!"_

Back on my Midgard,this would have been a big issue singing in front of a huge crowd. I'm too shy to speak towards a big crowd when reading a paper or reciting a poem. How can I avoid meeting Loki? Oh yeah; by going to California. That is the least expected place Loki may ever go to. Why? Because there's a good chance he may have landed in a big diverse city such as New York. That's how I am able to be singing here without stuttering or tripping over. If he had been here. . .

I stop mid way.

"_Here I come."_

Through an eagle's eye, ya can see the cell phones are shutting down and the camera's are beeping.

_"let it burn,_

_let it burn,"_

The lights dimmed all the heads in the heads in the crowd you can tell their attention is being shifted to their surroundings like pigeons. If you backed out of my perspective then one of the most apparent things to be seen is a spot light around me. This is part of the act that the managers were initially against it; for some really, odd reason. May not understand how managers orchestrate a rock-out concert for teenagers-oh wait; they have attractive people wearing what could really make fangirls scream.

_"Keepin' this up in a bottle,_

_can take a toooooo-ooolll, _

_the tree's are not affected,_

_nor is the universe,"_

_it's only me who is affected by this growing bundle,"_

I point at the crowd,not holding the microphone with my hands. This time it's floating in perfect position where it can follow while I am singing. An average person who's a skeptic of magic might be standing there stunned trying to contemplate how this is this could be the best surprise in a concert. It's the perfect power to have without knowing what it is.

_"Because,_

_ now I can shed these metal, bottle binds from my feelings"_

The screen behind me is showing some animation; I had urged the producers to make a short video with what this song was made for. The scenery is summery right at a mountian that has grass and bushes growing. There is this girl walking away from what presume-ably is words that ya wouldn't want to hear. She takes off a gray hoody; there ya can tell she is wearing a black leech jacket that has sleeves reaching to the wrists. The black leech coat is transformed into a sleeveless vest on top a short sleeved shirt that ends at the belly button similar to a V. Her long, light brown pants had become shorts.

The floor is steaming heat. Her shoes were not burning nor melting as a reasonable person may think. Anyone could tell this girl is not affected by the weather.

_"Don't need to conceal, _

_Don't need to hide,"_

The ground around the girl is cooler; showing the green grass flatten from her feet.

_"don't need to be that silent girl,_

_Don't need to be that iron girl,_

_Don't need to be that isolated outcast, anymooooree!"_

She runs up towards a cliff, summoning a bridge of heat.

_"Because middle school is over!" _The girl runs over the bridge making it turns hot and solid thanks to her charm to not make it melt_. _The stairs has become a light pink and the railing has turned a dead on red. She throws her books over the sides of the bridge like it's something can not hold her back anymore. Nothing can stop right now; letting it burn eternally.

This girl runs after something shiny in the distance.

Before everyone's eyes she becomes an adult woman who has some nice taste in clothing style; no dress, but a suit no less.

_ "So let it burn!_

_Being this emotional never affected them!_

_This is who I am,_

_so let it burn!"_

The heat moves around the girl as walks forward making a large mansion appear from the ground up. The crowd roars as the music continues; guess this is working well in the end. Middle School for me, oh well, that was kind of a long road . . . where it sort of shaped me into who I am today. High school was an entirely different road that is carved by me; the girl who had bottled up her feelings.

She appears at the door.

_"Being who I am never bothered me,anyway."_

This girl turns around and goes back into the mansion, then the large wooden doors close behind her.

* * *

** . . . California. . . **

** . . . June 12th, 2011. . .**

I lean back in my chair, watching that man with curled back black hair and really pale skin put laundry into the...what's it called again? Okay whatever. I totally forgot what it is, but man, does he look hot! Oh wait,it's called the Laundry machine that requires coins so it can be used. Traveling from Nevada wasn't an easy task especially with Fangirls wanting my autograph and people wanting me to sign papers for albums. Sorry, not that interested in doing that kind of stuff.

I have one mission: Do not find Loki.

I didn't expect this to happen at all.

"I can tell you are watching me."

Nor did I want it.

I recognize the voice as no other than Loki, The god of mischief, sounding close but not far. Is it weird I didn't recognize him at first. And that's how I fell back in the chair, because Loki apparently noticed I was watching him. Wait. . . . That pale dude is Loki? My reaction could be slower than usual because I've been getting up at 7 lately.

"Are you okay?" A woman asks, staring at me in concern.

I get up.

"Yep!" I said, looking over my shoulder as he put the chair back.

Loki is using his double in disguise to do his laundry, while he was browsing on a small hand held device. Man, he's being a big cheat. If fate hadn't decided to pick a girl from a different universe and not made a god, then perhaps I wouldn't have been able to see through Loki's disguise. He's taken on the form a Korean Woman in her mid-forties. _Loki used a double to do his laundry in disguise. _ I tap my chin._ Triickkyyy.._

"No need to be concerned." I tell the American woman, waving a hand.

The lady looks over to Loki.

"Um…?" The lady asks something to Loki.

Loki looks away from the device and then spoke in fluent Korean. The lady walks to her laundry basket while looking pretty embarrassed herself.

"You speak in Korean?" I ask Loki, amazed.

The American Lady picks up her laundry basket.

"Of course." Loki said, with a 'it's obvious' tone in his voice.

He raises an eyebrow at know the look of realization that could make a murder suspect pretty much guilty as charged? That's what his eyes pretty much changed to. It's safe to say I read him like a book. Not by Loki's face…but by his eyes.

"Who sent you?" He sneers, taking a step back and puts the mobile device into his long dark coat's smaller pocket to the side. It's almost like a trench coat except that it's made for Midgardian realm visiting; it makes him look so; older, attractive, and just. . . Hot.

Where is the 'falling-for-Loki' side of me coming from? Shoo! Go into the insane Asylum, little girl! Not all first-time-meeting-bad-guy ends up in is probably the biggest headache in character attraction. Seriously; I wanna put that side of me into a creepy,dark closet with jackets with a almost lit light bulb hanging from the I want it to make a story using their eyes staring at the clothes.

One time; I was in my room (In 2006) and I watched the closet as though there the clothes were making a story. . . That was when I was on different pills for my Autism.I remember that night because I was up until morning! Now back on topic; He's got a good question. I should really answer him instead of blabbing to ya about closets.

I shrug.

"Nobody," I said. "And by my own defense, "I point to myself. "I didn't want this."

"Come on, somebody from Asgard couldn't have just luckily found me." Loki said, snapping his finger. The projection doing his laundry sizzles away into the air. His laundry has fallen into a basket."You must have been sent for me. How did brother find me this time?"

"Um dude," I said, waving a hand. "I was not intending to do that, seriously!"

I rub my forehead.

"Oh my primus, " I complain. "Think inside the box; it's bigger by the inside, though."

Loki turns away. And he picks up the laundry basket.

"Don't look for me." Loki said, as though he was better than anyone in the building.

**R-r-ring**

Loki was out and more people came pouring in. Wait a minute there! Did I just forget to ask a very important question that's been bugging me since I got to Asgard? He was right there solid as a rock. But that scene; nobody could see him in the end-credits. Except for the viewers, and that the dude repeated what Loki said. Apparently I have a wild imagination that involves mirror universes and thinking too much outside the box.

I remember the lyrics from 'She's waiting for superman' and it suddenly occurred to me:_ finally._

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._  
_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."_  
_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_

* * *

**. . .June 16th . .**

** . . Utah. . 2011. . **

The scene begins in a long, clean looking bus that resembles a red bus from a certain movie involving a boy named Harry and an order on the phoenix. People are obviously sweating and some are using booklets as fans so they can be used to keep themselves cool. Joy is there too; reading a book. Joy is wearing long sleeves and sports gloves in the dead of summer.

"Hannah, can you see through your left eye?" Rolger Alkoheim waves two fingers in her way.

"I may be losing my sight," Hannah said, with a fluent Spanish accent. "But that doesn't mean it's going away fast."

"What's it like?" Joy, from across the two, curiously asks. "Is it all black?"

"Hannah, you don't have to answer—"

Hannah shook her right hand.

"It's all right Rolger," Hannah said, not bothered by Joy's simple and innocent question. Anyone could tell this woman has the patience to answer someone about her eyesight loss. "It's like the night sky without a moon."

"Hey," A man, sitting by Joy,takes out a notebook and pen. "Would you like my number?"

A can floats out of Joy's black-purple bag, while her eyes glow light purple.

"What the—"

Joy grabs the can and then uses pepper spray on him. The man yells some profainity that should not be repeated or said towards her. Joy lets go of the peppers spray and lets it return back into her back casually like it wasn't something that very important. Hannah, Rolger, and people who saw this unusual event are stunned. The man gets up then causes a commotion which ends up with him getting pinned by the other passengers.

"You don't know how many men have asked me that." Joy said, sharing a sigh to herself.

"I bet a lot." Rolger said.

** . . Colorado. . . Where there's lots of forest fires. . . **

** . . .June 24th. . 2011. .**

I rub my forehead; I found Loki again and then forgot to ask him that frigging question. Number 1, girly is that ya trying NOT to. Number 2, What kind of person in the existence of realms am I? Well. . . . I don't know; becoming some one different is a totally unknown enough that a decent human being cannot remember to ask a simple damn question. Developing a habit to say things that someone like me woudn't say. Smelling is the best gift that can ever be bestowed upon me; mostly because unlike many people there's a disadvantage to being me who could not smell as a Midgardian.

But now I can smell, and that is what rocks about being an Asgardian. A person can reason my personality was scorched in the Chitauri Vs Asgardians battle because of my taste for battles. Don't know why but it's a plausibly a great assumption for great detectives. For example: Smelling a dog trotting after me is actually pleasant. Why am I saying this? It's because I never have ever smelled a mangy, little cute mutt. It's the gift to have a eagle's perspective from behind me so that makes it literal that 'She has eyes on the back of her head' has been taken to the max.

"Is she actually smiling?" A woman asks, with a thick German accent.

Why should a person turn around slap them silly-willy? Oh yeah because that person has integrity, dignity, and self respect.

"With a mutt trailing after her."

"Ewww."

"How gross-"

I wave my finger sideways. Look above, there's a row of flowers right outside a window resting on a ledge. How cruel can I get with women complaining about a mutt following me? There is going to be dark humor in this. So waving my fingers sideways sent these flowers falling on the three women sitting outside a restaurant. It's one of those fancy things that's similar to people in London sit down then look at the gigantic and huge tower. This tower is used in a lot of movies; to be destroyed or have a hat thrown away only to be retrieved by a dog.

"This is horrible!" The lady, who pointed out the mutt, complains.

"I always wanted to plant flowers, but not like this." the girl, who had said 'Eww', complains.

"I am gross!" The German woman said.

From a hawks perspective; ya can see the dog stops at the covered-in-dirt-women then it trots to them and proceeds to do what dogs would do at a fire hydrant. How has it been living with knowledge that I survived the obliteration of Illinois? Well, it's not that hard. Everyone who I knew is dead. I don't have anything to go back for; except my blankets, My purple 3DS, my books, my box of 'clues'(Random small objects I found over the years that were deemed valuable),cash, clothes, drawings, pillows, and you get the drill.

If I decide, whenever that day comes, to accept my own fate (when returning to my Midgard) then it should end out with me wearing: two pairs of gloves, my hat, my coat zipped up, and as who I had been before. If I returned without any of the above; but returned as this adult Asgardian woman who's body became a corpse and was discovered to be something different then it would be the next Rosewell event. It's like the rule of time travel; do not return wearing something different from a previous time. It would seem odd to be wearing that in your time.

I stop at the street corner; when that song 'She's waiting for superman' suddenly came into my head; Don't know why it came—waait. Hey, am I seeing who my eyes are really catching? This might be some kind of sick joke that fate is playing with me. Who can assume a girl with survivors guilt and a mission to avoid Loki is really doubting her conscious?

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse,_

Lo' and behold is Loki. He is talking to a person—who am I kidding? Loki is the kind who can manipulate others, backstab them, deceive them, and the thing is you can't trust him. He's a cold, deceiving, mischievous Norse god who gets what he wants. In English; he's almost like a British actor who does pretty good job portraying a businessman that's a misunderstood person and a ambitious prince He usually does not show his feelings, emotions, and he's usually not that expressive. The lyrics in one verse 'waiting for superman' just fits this situation.

_Nothings making sense,_

Loki is talking to a human under the disguise of a punk. Has he really gone that far? If you want to rule the world and make people suffer then go right into the cooperation business or go to law school, or, go to finance school. This is really odd; Loki told me not to find him, and look, I found him. I turn away from the street corner going the opposite direction. Good grief; should I start going away from the United States? If fate was a man standing in front of me then he would get a hundred slaps to his ugly, criminal-tatooed face.

"If life was a movie, it wouldn't end like this." I said, mocking a verse from 'She's waiting for superman'.

You know; that verse played on my MP3 when the portal opened to me on April 28th at 6:18 AM (The bus driver usually got there at 6:15 AM; I get in the school at 5:55 AM). Why is it important to tell what time it was? Because everything is important when you are returning to a specific date.I saw the dog (that done his business on the women) run off from the trio. I know avoiding him for how-ever-long the Chitauri gave me may result in a horrible . . .


	17. What's your name?

There are times when you cannot avoid one thing for indefinite. Initially, I was unsure about making friends in this version of my universe. But, this event can happen once in my life. So ya know I made the best of it. I befriended John Wayne Bruce, Callie Summers,Karlos Stone, and Alice Laundromaut.I pitied Alice for having a unusual last name; just imagine how many kids bullied her as a child! Alice claimed she changed her name intentionally to that because it used to be Frankensider. There is nothing I can say about that. Anyway; they were helpful to me. How helpful can a bunch of weirdo's (who scour the entire United States for alien spottings just to be abducted) be helpful?

Really helpful; no sarcasm and no jokes.

How did I find them? That's a funny story in it's own way; I got into a mess. How big was it? I was one mistake away from shattering the windows, breaking everyone's seats, and sending everyone flying from my emotional-decompomised state while sitting on a bar stool. How does that happen for me? Here's how it happened . . .

"Why is there a Victorian model in a small town bar with no ID card no man, and no car?" One of the men ask. "Seems suspicious for a single women to be here."

The fear, my heart pulsing, upset, and mixed emotions were outta control.

"Are you a run away?" Another man asks. His glass cup on the table is shaking ever so lightly. "Or did your man ditch you?"

The entire bar roared with bar happened to be the usual place the the Bruce Summer gang hang out at before going outside for the night. I was about to release magic and pure hell on to the people bothering me: "

They were also saying profanity; and I don't want to repeat it.

"Come on," A man pesters me; I could smell his drunken breath as he leans closer to me. His words were slurred,not clear; another indicatior he is drunk. "Watt's your story? Here four a one night stand?"

No.

"Stop breathing on my neck!" I slap the man's face.

The man slid off his seat and fell down on the floor.

Come on, I didn't hit that hard! The law of gravity must be ridiclious for a man who's drunk

"You are drunk, and I know better for kids not to drink." I recalled all those videos and assembles about drinking at a young age including the DARE program that_ had_ been in my life since Elementrey.

Most of the men in the bar are adults. I didn't want to hold all those emotion up in a snowball like I did last time; I don't want some innocent person to be my next trigger. How did I manage to get across The United States with no cash? Oh;that my friend, involved doing what I call a '_Leverage_' trick on them by using my power to steal cash from people's wallets you don't know what _Leverage_ is then I think you have been living under a rock for too long so it means you have to search for Nate Ford 'Leverage character' on the internet.

If John hadn't came in (He's a BIG guy with huge muscles, man, how can a strong guy be gay and a UFO X-files like believer? Too good to be true) then I would be on the run and be classified as a some kind of freak that has super powers that is not understood quite got out the bar a moment before a fight broke out,.

* * *

That was ten days ago. John had insisted we go to the Lational Lampoon Rocky and Karlos chipped in saying there's been UFO reports filed by people who claimed to be on board alien did John mean to say Lational and not National? His speech makes me wonder if he has a problem saying words; or, he's from a different country. It doesn't make sense at all; It's like Colton's mysterious last name that doesn't have a clue.

"Hey Joy, can you gold this?" John said, holding a large camera set.

Doesn't make sense, he's a strong dude; how heavy can it be?

"You mean hold." I correct him.

"Same fring." He dropped the huge camera set into my arms.

Welp; I can just make it hover . . . GO ME! So that is exactly what I did; use my power to make it hover above the ground.

"Okay." I said, as he drags a huge net from the van. The Camera is levitating right beside others are busy getting all the camera's set up around the forest-like-scenery. "Uh; are we hunting bigfoot or Sirius?"

It's dark, but we are wearing the glasses that makes it seem it's not dark.

"No; aliens!" John said.

I heard something crack from behind us.

"It's only a Jrog."

John must be an alien,no seriously. I do not know any language that involves messing up your letters continuously; except Irish accents, those are cool.

"Frog!"

I was sipping some coffee from a mug when the inevitable thing happens

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm lot gay; dol't tell Alice." John is putting up the trap. "I've beel workilg up the lerves to ask her out."

In English, John said: _I'm not gay, don't tell Alice. I've been working up the nerves to ask her out._

I was drinking some coffee when he said the news which ended up in the coffee being spit out

"You are-what!" I nearly yell. And then I proceed to yell at him for using a thing that will get marriage rights and equality in 2014. That just ticked me off; because he's _not_ gay. "John Bruce Wayne, how could you use being gay as a ruse!"

John sheepishly shrugs;putting four stakes into the ground in a circle shape.

"It's lot my fault." John insists, fixing up the trap with rope that he wrapped around the stakes into the ground. "They've assumed I've beel gay for years."

"Riiight."

Later on that night; we got all set up and waited. Waiting turns out to be most awesome tool in the nine realms. That heavy camera was set up in the middle of a clearing

Nobody noticed that I had made the heavy camera float, because when they were looking at me: I held it. Whenthey were not looking at me:the camera was floating. But now, at the moment, we have everything ready. I can't wait to see if there are actually aliens living among us! Yes, I'm a X-Phile! This feels like Mulder and Scully the FBI detectives are at it again! Solving supernatural like crimes and discovering the perpetrator to a series of . . . ya get what I am saying, kay? good.

"Ready?" Karlos asks.

"As always." We said.

"Are you suure?" Karlos teases us.

Callie flips the switch.

We sat down eating bags of snacks watching the night themed cameras in never-ending hopes that a modern day E.T. would appear to six screens flicker showing the woods, nightlife, and our traps. The crickets are chirping their lullaby song while an owl hoots. Alice is eating popcorn; how did she manage to get popcorn when we did not buy that or did not have spare microwave in the gray Honda van? I give up trying to reason with her random actions! There are things that shouldn't be classified under logical thinking.

"So, what do the cameras usually catch?" I ask, turning my attention away from Alice.

"One time we caught kids making a tree house," Callie said, in a way that said it didn't end up great. "So Karlos took every nail from their bucket when they were not looking."

"Awww." I said. "That'a cruel!"

Where did I pick up "That'a cruel" from? . . . .

"They were getting into our alien traps." Karlos said, in self defense. "Those traps were made for aliens, not small kids."

"Well they didn't know."

"We told the towl; it was deel hulting seasol." John said,and I understand his funny comment as: _We told the town while deer hunting season was up._ "Ald besides, we did our UFO hulting in the part of the forest that was 'no hulting zone'."

"No hunting zones?" I ask.

"Yeeep." Alice said, popping a popcorn into her mouth. "Aliens do not count in hunting."

Alice chews on her popcorn like bubble gum.

"What else did ya catch on those cameras?"

"We caught two teens doing what adults do in the bedroom."

"Oh."

"They were just boys; so, we deleted the recording." Karlos said. "We all make mistakes. We saw some alien figure in the background, but . . . We did not want to ruin two kids lives with an alien in the background."

I couldn't say a word.

"Ole time we caught cats ald dogs starilg at the cameras!" John adds. In English he said:_ One time we caught cats and dogs staring at the cameras!_ "That was creepy thal anythilg we caught ol camera. . . Besides a rabbit with red eyes."

John is an Alien, I am making it offical: John is an alien! He doesn't make sense with his "l"s.

"Is it July 4th today?" I ask.

"Yeep." Alice said.

"Why is there no fireworks?" I ask, again.

"People don't celebrate July 4th here." Karlos said.

I sigh, looking at the starlighted sky.

"Today's Nucklehead's birthday."

John spits out what he was drinking as he laughs.

"What kild . . . of lame is that?" John said, in between his laughs.

"Imagine a gigantic, huge alien like robot that is purple and gray; he has the lower part of the knight's helmet over his mouth resembling jail bars." I instructed them, as they have closed their eyes. "He has horns similar to what you would see on a vehicle's front facing forwards like a bulls horns. I made him up when a pillow fell from my bed when I was sleeping; snap, he's created and tada I woke up! Back on topic; He can take away powers for good, and guess what!"

"Maaaan, how tall is this knight like alien?"

"Tall as Ironhide," I guessed. No, I didn't really decide how tall he is for the past three years or so?

"Whatt about the guess?" Karlos asks, raising his eyebrows with his eyes closed.

"He's a scientist." I add in a sinister voice. "And he can kill humans without mercy!"

Everyone open their eyes, glaring at me accusingly for giving them a horrid image.

_Happy Birthday Nucklehead._

"Look!" Callie shouts, pointing to the super big screen

The camera's flipped over and were aimed right at the rocky material. so we went to find out what is going know what we discovered from checking out what made the cameras flip over? seven words can sum this up: A wild Loki in a net.

"This is not a time for hunting!" Loki said.

I rub my forehead.

"You owe me ten bucks." Karlos said.

John didn't really like to lose a bet.

"Cold up." John said. "What's your lame?"

Why is he switching up 'C' and ''H' together? . . . .

"Lame?" Loki asks.

"He means name." Alice said.

"Tom J.T. Newheart." Loki lied, under the disguise of a prominent and young man. "Now cut me down,mortal hunters!"

"We are not human hunters!" Karlos shot down at all four edges of the net.

The net fell down.

"We are alien hunters." Alice adds.

I look away as it had landed.

"That has ta hurt." I said.

Loki got out of the net.

"Sorry, ." John apologizes. "We've been searching for aliens."

"Aliens are not stupid as you think." Loki said, pointing to the distance (Which got everyone's attention, including mine) glowing white from behind a row of trees."Your eyes are weak enough to miss your one time ticket."

Karlos ran after the light.

"Hey!" Karlos shouts after the light as he ran. "Take me with youuuu!"

Alice continues eating some more popcorn.

"I don't understand a word you said, Mortal." Loki said to John. "But you must be an alien."

I wish I could agree with him without sounding offensive.

"Lo." John shook his left hand. "I'm are you here il the first place?"

"Business." Loki said so casually.

I lean to my left seeing a large, armored truck that would usually be in the city protecting loads of money. Wow; what was Loki thinking about hiding a armored truck in here? One; he must have been going off to meet up with someone who he brought the truck for. Two; he was looking to manipulate innocent people to help him reach his ambitions.

* * *

** . . . July 5th . . . 2011.**

The Summer Bruce Gang arranged for a meeting between me and 'Tom' (Who's really Loki, duh).Sad that no one can see through his disguise except for me. It's really disappointing carrying knowledge that this guy is not a man but a god, a Norse god who can backstab you. I would have been fine not knowing he IS seemed inevitable my dreams about him are coming true; what's next? Landing in the snow face first? Or maybe that dream was reflecting off my day on Asgard when Schenio came in . . . .

I sat across from Loki; while sipping on a straw in my soda. This dream of mine is actually happening.

"Why does a mortal like you follow me?" Loki asks, in a straight forward skeptic kind of way.

I rub my forehead, taking the straw out of my mouth.

"I am not…Nevermind." I shook my head. "I wasn't even following ya."

"Oh yes," He said, more sternly than I had ever seen a person. "Your voice is completely flawed; why do you say 'ya' and not 'you'? It's completely obvious you are following me, little mortal." Oh well, I was following him-her? I like that nickname 'Little Mortal', sounds cute! "You are a grown mortal; what kind of realm makes you sound so ridiculous?"

Calmly, I respond.

"A..." I start to say, but then catch my wording. "Midgard."

Loki's eyes could have melted me into bits or into a puddle.

"That's not the right answer." Loki said, very objective.

"No, it isn't ." I said, playing with my fingers.

Everyone thinks I'm talking to a middle aged Korean woman, when really, I ain't.

I'm talking to a Norse god, of course!

"I have something up with my tongue rolling." I tell him. "I just ain't . . . perfect, ya know?"

I does feel good to admit on that, you don't know unless you say it out loud.

"You can pretend that I'mma a weak, wannabe, and really not-so-smart with accents kind of girl if ya don't like how I speak, otherwise, I can walk out yer life-which is cool by me, too,because that's what I am _trying_ ta do." I get this surprised look from 's a first; I made Loki show emotion: Wow. "Which I am failing MISERABLY at."

He puts his arms on the table. If Loki was trying to look like someone else with a different eye color, he wasn't really succeeding. His eyes are something that is easy to tell what they green lagoon eyes are pretty obvious, so much I don't need to repeat that they are green with a touch of gray and blue to it. Wait, I just did that. Great, I'm very contradictory.

"You are lying." He said, in the kind of voice a very-harsh-yet broken kind of individual would I knew anyone else to compare him to, then I would really do some comparing. But sadly I don't know anyone harsh as Loki

I slightly smile.

"I'm not lyin'."

"What is your name?"

"Well, do ya know what's in a name?"

"It signifies the family you come from."

I have a small laugh at Loki's comment.

"No." I said, tapping on the table. "It means ya are somebody. Ya are a person;all my life I've wished to be somebody. Wished to make a difference in everyone's lives." I glance down to my napkin. Wow; I'm doing good making this completely different from that dream. "And when you hear that last name, you should remember it not as a failure-but as the 'mortal' who tried."

Loki didn't display any visible signs of emotion or annoyance.

"You are straying off topic." Loki said, flat out loud.

Yep; five points to Slytherin!

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

All right; here goes request number 1.

"Do not ever, ever, call me darling." I told him."Do not call me Demigod. If you were a human instead of a god who has gigantic a fangirl army on my midgard-"

His eyebrows rose up.

"An army of fangirl mortals?" Loki asks.

"And if you said that word towards me," I continue, ignoring his comment. "I would use a sedator in a needle,use on you then drag your body into a van. I would tie you up, put you under, then use tools to make all your worst horrors in bad movies come true . . . to you."

Loki looks unfazed by what I said.

"Why do it twice?" Loki asks. "That is over doing it."

"Because ya would wake up and try biting me." I said.

"How big is the army?" Loki changes the subject,.

I sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

"Japan had a promotional fan poster of Thor holding yo-no no no no." I wave my hands back and forth. Darn it girly, you are spilling information like a computer chip. "I'm sorry; but I can't tell ya." I lean back in the seat. "I'm not supposed ta tell ya about that stuff."

I pat on the table using my left hand.

"Best picture scenario; picture girls screaming where-ever you go." I said.

"Would they kneel to me if I asked?" Loki asks.

"Of course-Loki, stop that!" I realized what he is doing. He's trying to learn more about this Fangirl army in my Midgard. Good grief girl, stop doing it!

"I am not doing anything; where are you from?" Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. He's being_ very_ specific. "_Which_ Midgard are you from?"

Then, like grasshopper hitting the wrong target, I chose a random last name so I wouldn't answer him.

"Joy Jelenisto." I lied; watching Loki's face as though he's heard of my name. Wait a minute there; it sounds like a name that Stan Lee would have made. Perhaps fibbing in front of Loki could be entertaining so let'er rip! "Daughter of Dan the Lazy god and Christina the Goddess of . . . "

I tap on my chin.

The couple is going to come in; in one, two,three . . .

"Goddess of crazyness." I add.

A couple goes by us, looking at me and Loki.

"...Matthew, stop staring." The young woman said, giving him an elbow punch. "It's rude."

"Rude as in . . . You taking me to see Mean Girls?" Matthew replied, as they sat down at a table. He shook both hands."I'm not saying it's a bad movie . . ."

That's my cue to leave, phew!

"I'mma be leaving." I said, picking up my drink and my dark themed jacket from the seat. "And I don't lie about-" I caught myself in mid-sentence. Did I really want to tell about something to a god? No. I didn't want to shake the entire future,and the entire foundation of what is meant to come. "Being an Asgardian."

I stick my tongue out at him.

Loki makes this grunt sound, leaning back in the chair.

"You are..." Loki starts to say.

"Com-pli-cated." I said, pronouncing the words in a different kind of way. Just like the song 'Complicated', that is really, really good. I took the straw out from my mouth. "I told ya once and I'll tell ya twice; I wasn't sent by anyone," I lightly tap a finger on my lips. "Lok."

I turn away, while sipping through the straw and then exit through the door.

Callie stops the big-gray Honda van by the store,and Alice opened the van door. I get in then close the van door behind me. Karlos, John, Alice, and Callie were waiting to hear the news. These people have been searching at night for aliens from outerspace pretty much everywhere. So I have to crush the news to them. No don't say Loki is an alien, because he is not an alien. Loki is a norse god.

"He's not an alien." I said.

Callie drives off.

"And he almost fit the bill!" Karlos whines.

"He came out of no-where like a ninja." Alice adds.

"Maybe because he is a ninja?" I suggest, buckling my seatbelt up.

"Linja's do lot come from outerspace." John said. "They come from Japan and China; because both . . . are . . "

He lost his train of thought, good going man.

"Silent." Karlos finished for John.

Seriously, John must be an alien.


	18. Switched Roles: Undetermined

_**A/N **__Character Rue Fluer does not belong to me; she belongs to TheReaLokiLaufeyson; because Joy makes an appearance in her book. BUT, Do not read it if you don't want to be spoiled what happens at the end of this book. IF you want to be spoiled anyway, then go read it. That scene will NOT take place in my next book. Fair warning for you. Also the first scene was written by TheRealLokiLaufeyson, but not the quote of the chapter._

* * *

_"Fate has plans, and if you try to do Joy's circumstance between Loki; fate is going to get it's hands dirty." -Quote of the chapter. ". . .Which means driving away won't help."_

It was late night, nearing midnight as people dispersed to their homes from bars and pubs. One man exited a frequent gambling spot for certain people. One being Remy E. LeBeau, aka Gambit. He had his arm around the waist of a blonde woman, age 25. She wore sunglasses that hid her eyes too well.

"Oh c'mon, sweety, just one night with me."

"Now, y'know I can't do a t'ing like dat. I'm just here for de money." She had her mental blocks up, but she knew that they could only protect her to a point. "Off y'go monsieur. Y'drunk like a skunk." She pushed him away playfully before running off and vaulting over a wall with her retractable staff. She smiled as she held the man's wallet. "Dinner or groceries?"

* * *

Callie is standing outside the bathroom in pajamas holding a towel and folded clothes over her forearm.

"Joooy Jelenisto!" Callie calls out. "Are you done brushing your teeth?"

From inside the bathroom we can see Joy is brushing her teeth up and down closely to the gums.

"Not yet!" Joy shouts back; her mouth full of oddly blue toothpaste. She has this big-watermelon like grin. She is checking herself out at the mirror with the sink on. "Don't wanna get a cavity; this time!"'

Callie sighs, as she looks up towards the ceiling.

"Damn it." Callie said, looking down to the floor as she mutters. "Irish girl."

Callie taps her foot impatiently as her right hand is on her hip.

Rue, a blonde twenty-five year old woman, came by while charming a man in the early morning. Her bracelets slid down together as she brushes past Callie without paying attention. She wore black sunglasses that hide her pupils as black as night with irises that are red as a pair of Decepticon optics ripped out of the mutters to herself along the lines of not liking Las Vegas women taking advantage of men when they are drunk and sing their charm. It didn't make sense to the man who passed by hearing her say "sing their charm"; did she actually mean 'Using' their charm?

"Do girls liiike yiu sing teir carms?" The mam asks Rue.

"Ssshhh." Rue said, putting a finger to his lips as though she's about to kiss him.

Rue guides him down the hall. She was taking the man to his room as a favor for Gambit who knew this man. And he sounded so ridiculous to her through his thoughts and out of his mouth. It made Rue wonder how she ever agreed to help, but that's what partners are for, right?

Rue could hear Joys mentally repeating list that goes like this:_ Go somewhere that Loki wouldn't, Find an actual ET, eat some breakfast-oooh is that a coin?_ Rue tries to keep her powers at bay. _I wonder if Godzilla would have become a box office; I hope it's better than the American Godzilla Dinosaur version called Nessie! Maleficent could become the next 'frozen' classic in a way-oh wait this is a different Midgard so anything is possible! Don't think about survivors guilt . . . Noo, what has to happen will not be possible . . . _

" Irish girl, I can't stand here forever!" Callie complains.

Joy drinks some water, a few moments after that she spits it out into the sink. A piece of toilet paper is torn off then wipes across her mouth. It's so good to have powers that involve controlling objects and not people. For Joy it is one of the luxuries to be a survivor. Joy puts her hair up using a hairband. She admires herself in the mirror.

"So far, so good."Joy said to herself, shutting the mirror's door hard.

The mirror breaks into pieces but did not fall apart.

"Seven years of bad luck . . . not bad." Joy said, turning away from the mirror.

Joy opens the door with toothbrush floating behind her hand out of eyesight.

"Cal, ya can stop knockin'." Joy said, irritated.

"Joy," Callie said, holding her hands out. "I wasn't knocking!"

Joy chuckles and then went down the other way. Calie went into the bathroom.

"JOOY!" Callie yells, startling a couple who were coming into stopping in their tracks. "You broke the mirror!"

Joy covers her mouth, while her other hand that held her dirty clothes quickly grabbed the toothbrush as she goes by someone. We have a brief transition to the girl's room; Karlos peeks by seeing that Joy's side of the room is clean as a whistle, while Callie and Alice's sides of the room are pretty much disoriented and cluttered. He had never seen a room be this different on both sides. They were spending the month at a friend's house before checking out a UFO hot spot with their equipment.

_"So that's why they call her ' Irish girl_." Karlos muses to himself, taking a bite from his sandwich.

** . . Later . .**

"No!" I yell. "Alice!"

I had to make a quick decision; before anyone else is killed.

"Just to get to yourself killed?" Loki said, as I nodded. And Loki continued his rant like he didn't care. I ran towards danger without giving it a thought beforehand, just; _gods don't die, right?_ He never did finish the 't'. "Brillian. . ."

Ya know the sound of shooting?

"Joy!"

Listen for the thud.

"Someone call 911!"

You know the sound of people screaming?

"Oh my . . ."

I don't have to tell what happened; you have to continue it in your mind.

It was dark for a while there.

Until my consciousness came back from the darkness.

I saw lights going off and on; similar to how a hospital scene works out when being pushed through the halls. There is so much noise . . .People are talking as some of them sound panicked and in a rush. One of the voices that are most recognize-able is Loki's. From my blurry, not-so-good perspective it could be easy to have been fooled that the doctor to my side was not a god. How did that happened? Wow this must not be surprising to fate who I hate. Who wouldn't be fooled by Loki at this time? Great, I just rhymed and I ain't a rapper. Anyway; that question above is a good one.

Which one of them is Loki?

"Where are we taking her?" Loki asks, showing the sliver hint of emotion?

Wait, Loki . . . . showing emotion? What the-

"Emergency surgery." A nurse said. She looks at him in a strange way. " , you shouldn't be here," Loki could have relaxed _and_ tensed up at that moment, not everyone could be sure in this case. "Don't you have a funeral to attend?"

Why is he acting this way? Loki does not act worried about someone who he_ just_ met. Am I right? Because this isn't Romeo and Juliet.

"That was a misfortune. . ." Loki began.

"Email." I faintly whisper.

"Misfortune email." Loki finishes.

How did I get into this mess again?

My vision is becoming darker and darker as the seconds tick by.

Oh yeah, I got into this by being_ a hero_.

* * *

_ . . . Opposite universe of Marvel Universe . . ._

_ . . . Forest? . . . _

"I am not your brother." Thor stands strong in his words. "The only thing that I had seen in my childhood was a shadow. That shadow was _me_. I was that shadow looming over the one who got everything from mother. Who's the spare now? Me. Father has made it clear that I will not ascend the throne when he passes-"

"We grew up together," Loki interrupts him. "Father treated _you_ better than me. To ascend the throne? Is that why you have not come home?" Loki points to himself. "I am part of the famil-"

"Not biologically!" Thor argues.

"We don't have to be _related_ to be family, brother." Loki reminds him. "You of all people should know that." He saw jealousy in Thor. "They thought you has cried in her chambers, father-the proud king he is- doesn't show it."

"Mother, crying?" Thor laughs it off as though Loki is joking. "Never. And you mean died."

The rage gathering in Loki is strongly visibly in his eyes.

"It's what you would have said to me." Loki said."I do not joke when mother mourns for her son's _supposed_ death." If a man studied Loki's voice they would find strains in 's recent stunt has gotten on Loki's nerves. "Father has offered to make me king. It's a grateful offer, but I'm not suited for it-it's not my thing. It should be you being the king."

"You are lying." Thor denies what Loki is saying to be the truth.

"Wish I were lying." Loki said, concealing the anger towards Thor. "What about that jealousy I see in your eyes?" Loki continues. "I know you better than to throw everyone under the bus because you won't be _KING._ Come home with the Teseract; we can forgive y-"

"I don't have the Teseract." Thor said. "Sent it off; no idea where it is."

"Brother," You can see in Loki's eyes that the iceberg had tipped over. "I taught you how to lie." Loki took a step forward. "And you are not doing good at it."

"It's the truth." Thor's words drip in lying and betrayal.

What happened next? Oh yeah; I arrived. To be a little precise this needs to be seen not told. Just imagine a girl appearing in terminator style wearing clothes. The heat radiating from me is pretty hot. How hot is it? I don't need to be precise; it's like when you cook Ramen for three minutes with water in it inside the microwave.

Thor threw Loki down into the forest.

I got up then flipped out my lasah blastah.

"Ya are an idiot!" I turn on my lasah blastah and shoot at Thor.

But Thor reflects that attack right at me so ya know that made me slip.

**T-thud.**

"Ow." I wince, turning over.

That hurts more than getting shot at by these wacky people in Marvel Midgard!

"No." Thor said. "That makes you an idiot. . ."

I grab my Lasah blastah but before it could be used; Thor put his foot on my ya understand how painful that is? It's not pretty feel hot, stinging pain from a part of your body that is handy to every-day life. Man do I love my hands! Welp they are still in sports gloves so go lucky me! But still this hurts. Tears are stinging my eyes so without further ordo I let them slide down my face; this time not keeping my pain in.

"Have we met before?" Thor asks.

I couldn't find the answer in my guts while looking at my hand that is under Thor's foot. So when I didn't answer; Thor grabbed my lasah blastah and broke it into two pieces.

"Noooo!" I cry out. Oh my primus, OH MY PRIMUS this really hurts! Not just my hand but the aftermath of a valuable weapon getting broken into two pieces by a** 100% pure Asgardian** hurts as hell. How could that get broken so easily by him? Well, girly, maybe my weapon is not gone:Technically. "Yer a bafoon, Mr.I-crush-hands-for-no-reason!"

Thor put his foot up then used his hammer to keep me pinned down.

"What dah heck is up with ya?" I ask, clenching my shoulder.

Oh my primus my hand feels better and swollen!

"Answer my question," He said. "And then you will be spared from the chitauri."

Oh hell.

"No!" I said.

I get hit by his hammer.

"That is a lie." Thor said

Ow. That really hurts!

"I hate the Chitauri!" I yell at him. "I hate them more than anything in the entire galaxy; they took things away that ya _can't_ relate to!" The pain is fresh on my shoulder. I wanted to fall over a cliff so the pain could end! "Tanks to tem; I have to do something that I'm _avoiding_."

Thor raises one of his golden eyebrows that are shadowed by the night.

"Which is? . . . "

"Ya ever heard of Shattered Glass?"

"No."

Go figure for the Norse God who's lived under a rock.

"Opposite roles?"

"Yes."

Good, at least Thor's smart in this universe.

"All riighhhtt." I said; here goes bubbly me who speaks a fast and doesn't need to breath in really, if something stops me in the middle of my sentence then I will continue, no exceptions."They want me to suggest them to someone who's adopted and is pretty much like the bad guy in my universe but since ya are here then that means they got to ya first first."

I sigh.

"Ya don't understand what I am saying. . . right?" I ask him, hoping that he understood me.

"English please." Thor presses his hammer against my neck.

Okay, then Thor is gonna get what he asks for.

"Um sorry." I hold my hands up like a shrug. Man that hammer is heavy! No wonder Loki couldn't move when Thor went to destroy the Bifrost in the first movie. "I have ta be vague as possible."

He presses that hammer harder against me.

Ow ow ow ow ow. Okay,I have ta break that vow.

"Bas-Basic-basically yo-yo-your brother is the bad guy in my universe." I clear my throat, gasping for air as it felt like he had pushed against my throat so hard it might have closed.

"He's not my brother!" Thor said, in a angry voice.

"Oooh coool, defensive; that's nice." I said, amused how he denied it so wasn't Loki who denied it in this universe; its brought his hammer slightly forward so I could breathe; oh air, I love you my friend!"And is rumored suppose ably to have landed in the Chitauri's realm like you supposedly did. . um. . . two years ago, or so."

I can guess this might be right.

Thor lifts the hammer away from my neck.

"Instead of that happening; he didn't arrive there." I said. "He landed in Midgard."

"You must have a name." Thor said, letting me get up.

"Joy Jelenisto." I lie. Well, that's a pretty good last name for a lie. "Of. . . Burlington, Illinois-No!"

I stop, recalling from Marshal Elementary had dark hair that was up, she used to wear glasses, she visited a beach,and showed me a picture of a painting made by an artist named Miss .Bonnington had told me all about it; seeing the picture and taking is she so important to remember? Because spelling her name right is linked to spelling Burlington right.

"Burlington, Iowa." I correct myself.

"Burlington?" Thor asks.

"I was born there." I said, flatly as a ironed Lugnut that's a screw part of the wheels on the car. Imagine a flat Lugnut Screw; it basically means there's no juice, no emotion, nothing—Zitch! "I technically lived in Illinois for half my life."

I could see in Thor's eyes that he didn't understand how it fit in; as I could hear a commotion from the forest. A fight is brewing back there and I am willing to bet there are heroes having a conflict with him. Because one thing ya know is that suppose-ably these heroes might not have met Loki. Heroes are the most logical guess. I mean the Loki-you-would-not-expect-to see. What? I've written bad guys being the good guys in Shattered Glass. It's easy to write that; I feel much comfortable writing The Shattered Glass World of Transformers Animated.

"That name . . . " Thor dryly said, with an Asgardian accent mixed in some Australian bits. You can tell it's more formal than Americans. "You speak of." He glances down towards his feet. "Is similar to my childhood friend; Jo Lenisto."

I look up at the sky, and then shake my fist at it.

"Fate!" I yell. "Ya are an idiot!"

Thor looks back at me.

Why is it an idiot? Because that means I'm mentally in another universe where my counterpart lives.

". . .And she did not have terrible speech impairment." Thor adds.

Then I sucker punched Thor right at his face which almost made him flip over and sent him flying into a rocky mountain.

"I do not take insults from Australian god-guys!" I shout, getting up on my two feet. I shook my fist after him. "Nobody insults my terrible speech except me!"

Wait.

"He said 'did'." I repeat, going through my hair while walking back and forth. It scared my calm composure like a lion roaring at a chicken. "She's dead."

But at what cost did it require for her to die?

I heard something hard ringing from the forest. So I look over my shoulder to see a big heavy, not-so-good cloud coming my way. Right away I ducked for cover while summoning three boulders floating somewhat above me. It's only to make to make it appear that piles of rock are piled on , they are being used to protect myself . . . Anyway. The blast pushed me backwards like a turtle being displaced by the tides as it slides backwards. The force was so hard that all my protection was swiped clean and sent me into a bush right across from Thor.

My head had hit the mountain surface so hard that I could feel see the hospital room and this universe.

For a while there; there is deserted gray, dark and cloudy scenery.

I could hear my Loki from the Hospital.

_"What kind of Mortal names their pet 'Watch'?" Loki complains. "And why live in a boxcar?" He's reading the Boxcar kids! Oh sweet Asgard, I love that book. "Of course; mortals think living in a box car is better than living in a royal, powerful castle that is loved by everyone AND everyone KNEELS to them when asked!"_

If my head wasn't hurting; then I would be laughing at Loki's complaints.

"Great." I heard a familiar voice. Oh wait; I know that voice; that is Tony Stark! "My armor is ruined. I told you not to strike his shield. But nooo; A point had to be proven that you have magic."

"That is not Magic." I heard a familiar voice; the guy who was Captain America in the First Avenger. "It is trickery."

"It is indeed Asgardian Magic." I heard Loki. "And trickery would be . . . "

I could see from a distance that Loki had taken on the disguise of Iron Man.

"_This_ is trickery." Loki said, arms behind his back as he is levitating above the floor thanks to his jet-foot boosters.

"Hey!" Tony Stark said. "I don't look that beat up, ."

"It's Loki." Loki insists, as he powered down his feet that have jets powering it and lowered him towards the ground. The ground could have become cooler from Loki landing like he knew how to pilot a machine such as Tony Stark's suit. "Loki Laufeyson," And then he said with such pride that wouldn't exist in America these days, "of Asgard."

"Okay, ." I can guess that Tony rolled his eyes. "Drop the act."

I feel this rush of excitement going up my body.

Wow, Tony is doing some serious rhyming.

"I _do not _like to repeat myself." Loki said,un-assuming the form of Iron Man. He raises his eyebrows at the word 'repeat' on cue.

* * *

_ . . . Earth 616. . . _

_ . . . Hospital . . . Unspecified time . . _

"So," Loki reads. "The little boy decided it was best to get his best friends and go on a treasure hunt."

Loki looks down from the book to Joy.

"I do not understand how mortals can read these." Loki looks back down to the door. "I could make it way better. . . With intelligence that is worse than a child's play. You are in a coma; great, standing in the way of a shooting. " Loki turns the page despite hating the book. "You just had to be the hero! Brilliant."

A man with balloons walks by the door, and a dog trails behind him.

"Hey Jooy!" John's voice alerts Loki right on the nick of time.

Loki took on the disguise of a child as John came in.

"Hey kid," John said, as friendly as a golden retriever could be when it's been humanized. He came in through the door leaning on the side while a hand is in his pocket. He has a box of chocolate in one hand. "How long has she been out?"

"Forty-three minutes." Loki said, noticing John has a black eye. He tilts his head at the incredibly tall, muscular man had a black eye.

"Stop looking at me like that." John said.

Loki's straightens his head as he puts his back against the wall.

"What fight did you get into?" Loki asks, being very blunt.

John rubs the back of his neck while looking away from Loki.

"Karlos." John said as though it were something to whisper about.

Loki cups both his hands together, raising a brow at the mortal.

"Excuse me, sir?" Loki improvised a child's speech.

John sighs, sitting down into a reclineable chair.

"Karlos, with a K." John said, putting the box of chocolate on the table. "We couldn't do a damel thing!" Loki watched a closely strong man unfold before his eyes. "Kid," He grunts. "You think it's easy to go through a line of fire?"

"Give me a cavalry for any time, any day, any year for a battle." Loki said. He gets this unusual look from John. "You look like superman."

"Kid." John said, patting on the arm of the reclineable chair. "Life is not a movie. If it were; I wouldn't be here."

"Why?" Loki asks.

"Because I am . . . very different from you." John said.

"Why?" Loki insists to know.

"I am . . ." John rubs his forehead. "Kid; one moment you see your dad, right?" He began speaking more clearly than he would ever do in his life "Now in a blink of an eye; he's gone. Your mother is still there, but, not completely as most mothers . . . for reasons that remain untold." He sighs. "Sometimes we're like gods with a limited life span. Only for gods; we're dust."

Loki is moved by John's analogy.

"No, you are not." Loki said. "That's not right. You are like . . . ."

Loki looks over to Joy.

"A person who's there, but, in a blink of an eye you are dead." Loki said.

"How do you know? Kids are lot gods." John asks.

Loki taps his fingers together, observing John's wrecked up emotional stat.

"What if . . ." Loki looks away from his hands. He could drag his time out a little longer with John. Not that he wanted company it's that Loki wanted to see his reaction. "I told you that Loki is adopted and he's from Jotunheim?"

John rubs his chin, as though contemplating what Loki had to say.

"What's a Noki?" John asks, with all honesty in his heart. He gets a glare from Loki.". . . That's lot the right answer, I assume. I am lot familiar what you are talking abut."

"It's Loki."" Loki corrects him.

"Noki." John said.

Loki puts his hands down.

"Where do you come from,mister. . . .?"

"John, John Bruce Wayne."

" , where are you from?"

"Chekocliviao."

"That's not a real place, don't play with a kid who can tell when an adult is lying."

"Jupiter."

"Jupiter is a gas planet."

"Pluto."

"Pluto is not a realm."

And then John began talking about something else.

"Karlos and I were arguing who should have gone with Joy to the Mall to get some chocolate for a test run: if Aliens get attracted by candy. Karlos threw the first punch after I brought up his sister. What? We have lerves that are cold as steel; but you do not insult the man's sister." He combs through his hair. "Instead of letting Joy go with Karlos . . . We lost our second good alien hunter. I had to tell everyone the truth about my sexuality. I mean it's some of my fault for not listening to Callie about not putting damel water into the pasta, and, I didn't take Alice seriously when she was back from speaking with a ET that there was going to be a death but . . . Now, she is gone."

"Who?" Loki asks.

John sighs, like a man who just gave up keeping something back for so long.

"Alice." John said. And then he went on like a man explaining his guilt in interrogation. "I broke Karlos's nose. We might be disbanding the team . . . Hunting aliens to show the entire world we were lot alone was Alice's idea. I don't have the chance to tell Alice. She's dead . . . ."

"You still hunt them?" Loki asks.

"Yes we did-" John looks at Loki strangely. "Wait you said _still._ . . How do you-"

Loki loses his jumps out of his seat. His face has become completely white as a medical room made specifically for patients who are allergic to metal and have an OCD to clean up messes. The problem with John's speech is confusing Loki. Loki does not like to be confused about someone.

"What-wwhat are you?' John stutters.

"I'm a 'Norse God'; god of mischief," Loki said. "And you should kneel down to me before I kill you."

John could not move.

"Would you feel comfortable if I were an alien?" Loki did actually not like this idea, but, John was scared stiff to the point he couldn't do a thing except stare at Loki. Loki did not actually enjoy being stared at for long periods of time unless the person was staring at a picture and a statue of him.

John nods.

"Then kneel." Loki said.

Loki changes into a short, almost classic alien. A couple people who were going by stopped short in their tracks at the open door. Instead of kneeling like Loki said in exchange for becoming an alien, John bowed down to him. The people outside the door gasp and then fainted. And one said "I told you we are not alone!" not long before getting the medical workers to see this. Becoming an alien and getting this reaction from everyone made Loki feel amused AND admired.

"Now get up." Loki said, dropping his disguise. He apparently is wearing Midgardian attire. "And my name is Loki not Noki."

"Same thing." John gets up.

People got up to see the alien had apparently left and a few considered them to be nuts. It did not take long for him to realize that since Loki is here then it probably means he was at the shooting.

"Why were you there?" John asks.

"Getting some acquaintances to get what I want." Loki said, walking across from the bed. He picks up a chocolate from the box and ate it.

"Then why the damel are you here?" John said, in his most furious state

Loki swallowed the chewed up chocolate.

"I didn't expect Joy," Loki pus his hand on the railing of the bed. "To be there for _two and a half hours_."John folds his arms, while people were being dragged away from the door desperately claiming there was indeed an alien standing in the middle of the room. Loki helped himself to two pieces of chocolate. "I was there when she got shot."

Loki had said that without emotion, as was his face emotionless while looking at the simply dark chocolate candy.

"Only a guilty man stands around a woman who got shot." John said, taking his chocolate box back. His fury is visible to the human eye. "You are a cold blooded, Norse god Vulcan!"

John leaves through the open door.

"Someone has to tell me what Vulcan means one of these dreadful days." Loki notes to himself, and then ate one of the chocolate's he took.


End file.
